Maria the Hedgehog
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Everyone knows Maria died on Space Colony ARK. But years later, she returns as a hedgehog with not much memory about her past, and wants to find Shadow. Now she lives with Amy and her new friends and must help them when the Deadly Six return to take over. Can Maria remember who she was and reunite with Shadow, and help her friends with the returning foes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Revived as a Hedgehog

In the outskirt of space close to the planet earth, there is a space station that hadn't been used for a while. The space station is called, Space Colony ARK. It was created over fifty years ago, and was abandoned for years. Then was used to destroy the planet, but it was stopped.

Now the ark is left in space in isolation and silence. Remain to be untouched by time. However, in this very ark lies something very secret.

In a strange room, there is only a table with ,medical equipments and a cup on it. In the cup is a single bullet that has rusted. At the far corner of the room, there is large container attached to a few machinery, full of green liquid, and a body.

The body appears to be a hedgehog. It has a peach color face and yellow fur and long hair. The hedgehog is wearing a blue hairband, a dark blue blouse with short puffy sleeves, with a light light blue dress with the long sleeves, blue slip on shoes, and white gloves on her hands.

The hedgehog is in a deep sleep. There are wires connected with tape on her face and part of her body, and a mask on her mouth. On the side of the machine, there is a red light on it the continues to flash.

Suddenly, it's changed to green, and a beeping alarm begins to surround the room. Then the green liquid begins to drain from the container until it's empty. Then the mask and wires fall off of her body. Finally, the contain opens until the glass is gone.

Soon enough, the hedgehog's eyes begin to open to reveal a blue color. Then the girl begin to move her hands. She then lifts her arms to examine her hands. She wiggles her fingers to get them moving. She then sifts her body until she is sitting in the container with her legs dangling to the ground. She then puts her feet on the ground, and pushes herself to a standing possession.

When she tries to walk, the female hedgehog feels her legs wobblings. Each step she takes, her legs and feet begins to lose support. Soon enough, she falls to the floor.

"Ow!" the girl speaks.

She then gets on her knees and look around to see the room she is in.

"Where am I?" The hedgehog asks.

The girl is very confused. She then feels a strange pain in her head.

"My head is hurting. Maria? Maria? Is that my name?" The hedgehog says.

The girl remembers, "I… I think that is my name."

Suddenly, a screen opens from the wall in front of her, and it turns on to see an old man with a large gray mustache. He looks like a scientist.

The old man says, "Hello Maria, if you are watching this, then you have finally awaken from your resurrection. I am Gerald Robotnik, your grandfather."

"Grandfather? And did he say resurrection?" The hedgehog, Maria asks.

Maria looks around and noticed a mirror. She to see her reflection like this form is not her own.

"This is a pre recorded message so there isn't much time to explain, but you're probably wondering about your new body and experiencing memory loss. It all began when I created the Ultimate Creature known as Shadow to help people and you," Gerald says.

"Shadow?" Maria asks.

"Sadly, G.U.N, feared my creations and thought I would use it to rule the world so they seized my lab and everyone on it. Then when you tried to save Shadow life, they took your life in the process. Suddenly, I came up with a way to give you another chance to live. I removed the bullet from you and placed you in a container with chemicals to cure you of your NIBS disease," The screen explains.

Then he says, "You body has been change into a hedgehog with tremendous strength, speed, and abilities. You will also be able to use powerful gems called chaos emeralds to give you power. I have made seven copies for you. It in a purple bag on the table."

Maria looks on the table to see a purple bag, and takes it off the table. She opens it, and takes out a dim yellow diamond.

"The chaos emeralds are imitations, but will give you the power to use your chaos abilities. The power is temporary so use it wisely and use them well. You already have the knowledge to use them. On the floor next to the table, there should be a backpack. I took the liberty to pack you a few things in case of emergency, including a special surprise," The recording says.

Maria continues to watch the video and is starting to feel sad.

Then he says, "My greatest regret is that I will be leaving you alone by the time you have awaken. I only hope that you and Shadow will find each other. Promise me that you will be strong, take good care of yourself, and use your power to help others. Know this Maria, know that I will always love you. Goodbye Maria, I hope you will be able to find happiness in this world."

Then the video turns off.

Maria begins to shed tears. If what her grandfather says is true, she really alone in this world and has done so much for her. She looks down to see the backpack, Gerald is talking about. She grabs the backpack and opens it to see what is inside. All she sees is a blanket, a pocket knife, spare clothes, first aid kit, a bag full of gold rings and gems,and something else.

She takes out a photograph in a picture frame. She sees the scientist and a young girl. She suspects the young girl is herself when she's human. The last one caused her to be surprised. She sees a black hedgehog with red stripes on his six quills, eyes, arms and legs, a white patch on his chest, and crimson eyes. He is wearing white gloves with black cuffs, red tongues, and air shoes to match. He is also wearing gold rings on his wrists and ankles.

Seeing the hedgehog causes her to gasp, and feel a strange pain in her head. She begins to remember something from her past.

Standing in front of the window is the black hedgehog from the photo who is watching a planet from inside the space station.

Just then, her human self walk over, and asks, "Are you going to stare out that window all day, Shadow?"

"I've seen photographs from down on the surface, but I wonder what it's like to be there. What it's like to see the sky above your head and I'd like to visit there an found out," Shadow says.

"Me too." Maria humanself says.

Maria the Hedgehog continues to look at the photo with sadness in her heart. She doesn't remember who the hedgehog is, but for some reason, she feels that he is important to her.

"Shadow. I may not remember who you are, but I felt like you're special to me, and I want to find you," Maria says.

She grabs the bag full of the fake emeralds and put them in her backpack.

She looks at the Chaos Emerald, and says, "Chaos Emerald, if you can help grant my wish. Take me to where Shadow is now."

She lifts the gem up in the air, and shouts, "Chaos Control!"

The emerald lights up the room, and soon enough Maria the Hedgehog has disappeared from the Space Station Colony ARK.

At a far away place, there is a open field that has a giant lake with trees and bushes in a sunny afternoon. Laying down on the tree is a large blue and white cat holding a fishing pole with a little green frog on his head.

Suddenly, a bright light catches the cat and frog's attention. They both look to see a bright light shining in the area, then disappears shortly after. When the light disappears, there is a yellow female hedgehog holding a yellow gem. Then falls to the ground with a thud.

The girl is Maria, and is able to sit up.

"Ow. That was a really rough landing," Maria says to herself.

Maria looks around to see she is not in the ARK anymore. Instead, she is in a beautiful place full of trees, grass, bushes, and a beautiful sky.

Maria is amazed, "It's beautiful. I never seen anything like it."

Maria continues to look at the blue sky and the green grass. She then notices a lake close by. She walks to the lake and get on her knees to see her reflection. She sees her hedgehog self along with her clothes. After seeing the recording, Maria knows that this body is new and not the original. She decides to try to make the best of it.

"Hello," A deep voice says.

Maria turns her head to see the blue and white cat and small frog.

"Hello, my name is Maria. What's your name?" Maria says.

"My name is Big. Big the Cat," the cat says.

The frog goes, "Ribbit. Ribbit."

"And this is Froggy, my little buddy," Big says.

Maria walks to the two creatures, and says, "Hello Big, Froggy, it's very nice to meet you."

"So what brings you here from that pretty light?" Big asks.

"I'm new here. Do you know where I can find a city or a village of some kind?" Mira answers.

She then shows a photograph that Robotnik has given to, "Have you all seen this hedgehog? I'm trying to find him."

Big looks at the photo with the black hedgehog, and says, "Nope. Haven't seen him."

"Oh," Maria sadly says.

"But I do know where there's a town around. Just go over that hile and you'll see a lot of houses," Big says.

Maria smiles, "Thank you."

Maria then walk to where Big is directing to and make her way to the town he mentions. Big and Froggy continue to fight in the lake as they relax in the sunny sun.

Maria walks on the grass to the hill. She hope that someone in the town can help her. As Maria walks along the grass, she feels a sensation that is getting her excited. She then begins to jog a little. Then begins to run. And finally, begins to run really fast.

Maria shows a big smile on her face, "I never been this excited before. The sun shining down on me, and the wind blowing through my hair. It's… it's so amazing."

Maira then begins to run at super speed over the hill and down along the path. She feels like there is nothing that can stop her from running through the grassland and feel the wind in her hair.

Soon enough, Maria find herself on the top of the hill and comes to a stop. She is amazed to see a town. There are creatures of different shape color and sizes. They live at houses as they go around doing their everyday lives.

Maria remembers to put the emerald away in her backpack. After that, she walks down the hill so she can take a look at the city.

After a long walk, Maria is walking around the neighborhood. She looks around to see many different creatures with their families and friends. Some of the places are houses and some are stores. Some are also combine. The town seems to be pretty busy.

Maria looks around and she has never seen these amazing things. Houses, stores, flowers, and creatures living peacefully. She doesn't remember much, but feels like she has never done any of this before. It makes her happy to do it now.

Maria asks herself, "I wonder if anyone can help me out."

Maria continues to walk around the town to see all the sights.

Walking from the opposite direction, there is a pink hedgehog wearing a red dress. Her name is Amy Rose, and has a cake for Sonic, her want to be boyfriend.

"This cake is sure to win Sonic's heart for sure. I can just imagine," Amy says.

She happily says, "Sonic, I made a special strawberry cake just for you."

"Wow! Amy, that is a great cake you made. You didn't have to go through much trouble," Amy says, imitating sonic.

"Oh Sonic, you know that I'll do anything for you," Amy happily says.

"I'm happy that you want to do this for me. I could never asked for a great girlfriend as you," Amy says imitating sonic.

She giggles, and says, "I just know Sonic is going to love it."

Just then, she ends up bumping into someone and causes her cake to fly in the air. Then lands on the ground splatting it on the ground.

Amy groans and a girl says, "Hey! Watch where you're going!"

Amy looks to see the yellow hedgehog about her size with long hair and wearing blue color clothes.

The girl looks on the ground and gasps to see the cake on the ground and her eyes begin to water. Amy becomes confused and looks down to see the cake is ruined.

The girl says, "I'm… I'm sorry."

"Wait, please don't cry. I… I know you didn't mean too. I can always make another one," Amy says.

"Really?" the girl asks.

"Really," Amy says with a smile.

Then notices something, "I don't think I've seen you around here before. Are you new here?"

"Yes. My name is Maria. I'm new here," The girl says.

"Maria. That's a nice name. My name is Amy Rose, but you call me Amy," Amy says.

Maria smiles, and says, "Hello Amy, it's very nice to meet you."

Amy and Maria stand up and look at each other to see cake splatter and frosting all over their clothes.

"Oh no, our clothes are a mess. Come on, let's go to Cream's house and get our clothes clean," Amy says.

Amy grabs Maria by the hand and walk her to Cream's house.

Maria stops, and ask, "But um, what about the mess?"

Amy looks to see the ruined cake on the ground.

"Right," Amy replies.

After cleaning up the mess, Amy takes Maria to her friend's house.

At front of a quiet house, a cute bunny wearing a red dress name Cream, is hanging the laundry with her special Chao friend, Cheese. The two work together to hang the clothes on the line and attaching clothespins so they won't fall off.

Cream happily says, "There, all the laundry is out to dry. Right Cheese."

"Chao chao," Cheese replies.

Suddenly, they hear someone calling out, "Cream! Cheese!"

Cream and Cheese look to see Amy walking towards their house with a new hedgehog walking behind her.

Cream walks to Amy while Cheese fly to her.

"Hello Amy, it's nice to see you. Who is your new friend," Cream says.

"Hi Cream. Hi Cheese. This is my new friend Maria. Maria, these are my friends, Cream and her Chao friend, Cheese."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," Maria says.

"It's nice to meet you too, Maria," Cream says.

Cheese floats to Maria and gives her a hug, "Chao chao."

Miara smiles and hugs him back, "It's nice to meet you Cheese. And it's nice to meet you too Cream."

Amy says, "Now that introductions is out of the way think you can help us with our clothes.

Cream looks at Amy and Maria clothes to see them covered in cream and filling.

"What happened?" Cream asks.

"Let's just say my gift for Sonic ended up getting on us," Amy says.

Cream and Cheese take Amy and Maria inside so they can get their clothes washed. The two put on a change of clothes and Cream wash the cake from them. Then Cream has the clothes hang out to dry.

As the clothes dry, Cream, Cheese, Amy, and Maria are having a cup of tea and some cakes.

"So Maria, think you can tell us about yourself?" Cream asks.

"Yeah. Where are you from?" Amy asks.

Maria becomes a bit weary and looks down at her tea cup. Amy and Cream notices the sad expression on her face.

"Is there something wrong?" Crema asks.

"No. Nothing's wrong, it's just I don't really remember where I'm from. I don't fully understand it myself," Maria says.

"You don't remember?" Amy asks.

Maria shake her head.

"And you don't know where you live?" Cream asks.

"I don't think so. Last thing I remember was waking up from a container in a space station. Then an old man appeared on the screen claiming to be my grandfather said that I was reborn into this body. I can't really remember who I am, except for my name," Maria says.

"Hmm, sounds like you have amnesia," Amy says.

"Yes," Maria answers.

"You would been needing a place to stay," Cream says.

Then Amy asks, "Do you want any friends or family you can stay with."

Maria shake her head in reply.

Just then, Amy has an idea, "I know, you can live with me at my house."

"Really. I don't want to be a burden," Maria says.

"Don't worry, I have a spare bedroom for you to sleep in, and it will be nice to have come company," Amy says.

"Thank you. You're kind," Maria says.

"But you know, if you're going to live with you then you need to help me around the house. You know, share some of the work," Amy says.

Maria nods her head, "Yes. I understand."

"Glad you and I are on the same page. I think us girls are going to become good friends," Amy says.

Maria shows a smile on her face.

Later in the night, Amy shows Maria to the guest room as her house. It's not much, but there is a bed, a small furniture with two draws and a lamp on it, a table with a chair and a closet.

"Thank you for letting me stay Amy," Maria says.

"No problem. I'm glad that you and I can be friends," Amy says.

Amy yawns, and says, "I'm going to call it a night and let you get settled in. See you in the morning."

"Good night," Maria says.

Amy leaves the room and closes the door. Mara then puts the things from her bag into the room. She puts the three pairs of clothes in the closet. Then she puts the blanket on the bed. Then she puts the small items on the draws next to her bed. She places the bags with the emeralds, gems, and rings in the bottom one. Then places everything else in the top one.

She then takes out the photograph and lets out a sigh. She knows that the man saying is her grandfather is gone, and the hedgehog is somewhere in this world. Maria then lays down with the covers over her and places the picture next to her. Maria then goes to sleep for the night and wonder what tomorrow will bring for her, and hope to find the hedgehog in this world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Tour of Future City

The next day, the sun is beginning to rise into the sky, and many of the town citizens are beginning to wake up to start their day. The mobians make their breakfast, start their chores, play, or work.

In the guestroom of Amy's house, the sun shines through the window and brings light into it. Sleeping happily in the bed, Maria is snuggled like a bug in a rug and gets a good night sleep. Maria then opens her eyes and sit up on the bed. Then lets out a yawn and stretches her arms. She walks towards the window to see the bright sun, blue sky and many different people for her to meet.

Just then, the door opens to reveal Amy with a smile on her face.

She says, "Good morning Maria."

"Good morning Amy, today looks like a nice day," Maria says.

"It sure is. Come on down stairs so we can eat," Amy says.

"Okay," Maria says.

Maria walks out of the room to join Amy down stairs. The two walk down stairs and walk through the opening to the kitchen.

Amy says, I'll start making some breakfast, and you can set the table."

"Um okay," Maria says.

Maria looks around, "Where do you keep the supplies?"

"Over there," Amy answers.

Maria walks to the draw Amy is pointing at and open it to reveal the fork and spoons. Maria takes two forks and knifes and puts them on the table. She then open one of the cabinets to see cups. She takes two out and puts them on the table. She then takes the plates and put them on the table.

Maria looks at them with a skeptic expression. She puts the plates on opposite sides of the table. Then does the same with the cups. Finally with the fork and knives.

Maria asks, "Is this right?"

Amy turns her head, and says, "That's right. Can you get the juice? They're in the fridge?"

"Okay," Maria says.

Maria walks to the fridge and opens it to see the variety of food and drinks. She grabs a glass container with orange liquid.

Maria walks to the table as Amy is putting the toasted bread with butter, eggs, and berries on the table.

"Is this it? What should I do now?" Maria asks, holding the glass.

"That's it. Now just pour it into the cup" Amy says.

Maria nods her head, and begin to pour the liquid in the cup, but feels her arm shaking. She feels her arm stinging for some reason. She then pours the juice into the other glass.

Amy notices Maria's shaky arms, and asks, "Are you alright?"

"I think so. My arms feel a bit funny," Maria answers.

She then puts the glass container on the table.

"How come?" Amy asks.

"I don't know," Maria answers.

Amy finds it very strange. Maria's arm are fine yesterday, but now feel a little numbness. She then looks to see Maria is fine now, and decides to wait and see what happens. Amy and Maria have eaten their breakfast, and are now cleaning the dishes and putting them away.

"So Amy, what do you want to do today?" Maria asks.

"I was thinking on showing you around Mobius," Amy answers.

"Mobius?" Maria asks.

"Yeah. Since you're new here, I figure it will be a great idea to show you around. Cream, Cheese, and I are going to the city and want you to come along," Amy says.

"Really?" Maria asks.

"Yeah. There are so much for you to see. And who knows, maybe we can find a way to get your memories back," Amy says.

Maria smiles, "That will be nice."

"Then it settled, we're all going," Amy says.

Maria asks, "But um, where are we going?"

"Future City," Amy answers.

Maria blinks her eyes a few times with a confused look on her face.

Far out of town, there is Forest Hill. A place that is full of trees, plants, and animals living in the trees, bushes or dens. The place seems very quiet. Just then, some kind of blue object flashes across the field at top speed. This blue object is Mobius's speeding hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. As usual, Sonic looks to run super fast and feel the wind at his fast. Flying from behind is Tail, a two tailed fox inventor and Sonic's best friend.

Sonic stops on top of the hill to look over the horizon. Tail lands on the ground beside him.

Tails looks at his device and notices something wrong, "That's strange, my communicator doesn't seem to be working."

"Bad timing, especially when we got a distress call. I wonder who it is," Sonic says.

"I don't know," Tails says.

Sonic thinks, "Hmm, something fishy is going on here, more like egg to me."

"I wouldn't put it past him, especially since Eggman has been sending his robots around the area lately," Tails says.

"Then let's go to Egghead's lair and stop him," Sonic says.

Sonic then runs down the hill and across the valley at top speed. Tails flies in the air with his tails to keep up. The two travel far across the valley. They soon stop at the end of the grassland to see a giant base made of metal. The place is known as Eggman's Base.

Arriving at Future City, Amy, Cream, Cheese the Chao, and Maria walk out of the station to see the many creatures and human figures are walking, ridding, and driving. Maria is astonished to see a place where so many creatures and humans in one place.

Amy happily says, "Welcome to Future City!"

"Wow! This place looks so big, and crowded," Maria says.

"That's right. You need to stick by us or you'll get lost, and you don't want to lose your things.

She makes sure her backpack is still in her hold on the strap. Maria has the photo, the rings and gems, and three of her imitation chaos emeralds just in case.

Maria asks, "So what should we do first?"

"First we're going to get you some new clothes. I noticed that you only have three pair of clothes, and look rather old. So I think it's a good idea for you to get some new and stylish clothes," Amy says.

"I guess so, but um, I never been shopping before," Maria replies.

"Never been shopping? Have you been living under a rock or something?" Amy asks.

"Amy, that's not very nice," Crema says.

"It's okay. I don't think I lived under a rock, but uh. I think I lived in space in a space station. I think the place is called an ARK," Maria says.

"ARK?" Amy and Cream asks.

"I believe so," Maria says.

"Well, at least you're starting to remember. Now come on, let's go have some fun," Amy says.

She grabs Maria and Amy by their wrists and drag them to the city. Maria, Cream, and Cheese smiley smile in reply.

The girls and the little Chao are in one of the clothing stores. Maria is amazed to see the different kinds of clothes; shirts, pants, skirts, dresses, and shoes.

"Come on Maria, pick some out and try them on," Amy says.

"Yes," Cream says.

Cheese happily says, "Chao chao chao."

Maria nods her head.

The girls look around for the clothes they want to wear. Once the find the clothes, they hurry into the changing room and put on the clothes they find. When they all come out, all of them are wearing nice clothes that has sweets and candy on it.

The three girls laugh with smiles on their faces.

The head back into the changing room and try on some more clothes. They then dressed like extreme gear riders. Then then they dress in lovely gowns that look like they're ready to go to a dance. Then they wear beach clothes. Amy and Maria play with a ball. Cream pretends to swim while Cheese is laying down on a beach towel. Cream is wearing a dress with flowers on it. Amy is wearing one with a female rock star. Miara puts on clothes that makes her look like a princess. The three look at each other and laugh with glee.

Finally, they are able to choose normal clothes and with the rings and gems they have, they buy their clothes. Amy and Cream insisted that Maria tries on her new clothes. When she comes out, the girls sparkle to see Maria's new look.

Maria is wearing a dark blue long sleeve shirt with white cuffs on the end of the sleeves, a light blue skirt, blue and white color shoes, and a gray hair band with a blue gem on the top left side.

"What do you think?" Maria asks.

"You look beautiful," Cream says.

"And I love your new outfit," Amy says.

Cheese says, "Chao chao."

"Thank you," Maria happily says.

Then she asks, "So what do you wanna do now?"

Suddenly, they begin to hear some strange rumbling sounds. They turn their head to see that it's Cheese's stomach.

Cream giggles, "I'm guessing you're a little hungry huh Cheese?"

"Chao chao," Cheese replies.

Amy looks at the clock to see that it's fifteen minutes until noon.

"I guess it's time for some lunch. Luckily, I know just the place to get some food," Amy happily says.

The girls have taken Maria to one of the buffets that has become pretty popular. Amy, Cream, and Cheese eat the food they have and they're good. Maria has bring food, but not very much. All she has are fruits, a salad, toast, and water. She doesn't feel too hungry, but is eating the food.

"The food taste good," Maria says.

"Yeah, but you should have some more when you're done," Amy says.

"There's also some cake too," Cream replies.

"Um sure, I'll think about it," Maria says.

Maria and her new friends continue to have their lunch. Maria is very happy to meet Amy, Cream, and Cheese.

Maria says in thought, "Funny, I don't remember having this much fun before. And yet, I felt like I have before."

Maria then begins to remember something from her past. She remembers a human girl sitting in a room that looks like her, and is looking at pictures book. Sitting next to her is the black hedgehog that she remembers to be Shadow.

The human girl says, "See Shadow, this is what the places in earth is supposed to look like."

"There are so many different places," Shadow says.

"Yes. I really want to what it's like to be there. Traveling to different places, seeing different scenery, and meeting the people down there," The girl says.

"I like to see it there too," Shadow says.

"I'm sure that someday, you and I will be going to the planet together, and grandfather too," The girl says.

Maria feels happy to be here with her new friends, but sad to feel that the one being she wants to do this with is not around. She wonders could Shadow be, and hope he is on the same planet as she is. She then looks out the window to see the city and has a sad expression on her face.

Amy, Cream, and Cheese continue to eat, and stop notices the sad look on Maria's face. And then, they both see a verge of tears coming from her eyes.

At Eggman's Secret Base, well not so secret anymore. Many of the robots and machines are being created in the factory. Some of the robots that are created are looking around for intruders. Security cameras are checking the perimeters to find any unwanted guests.

Just then, something blue zooms past the security cameras. Then secretly past the robots, and go inside the closet. The blue being is Sonic the Hedgehog. He is wearing a headset so he can keep contact with his number one buddy.

Through the headset, Tails says, "Sonic! How are you doing?"

"Going good Tails, I'm in the secret base," Sonic says.

He holds the tracking device, and says, "It seems that the distress signal is definitely coming from Eggman's place."

"Just be careful, there are so many robots around the base. A lot more than usual," Tails says.

"Roger. See you in a flash," Sonic says.

Sonic begins to secretly run fast and think quickly. As he secretly run down the halls, he suspect that Eggman has captured someone and that someone is using a distress signal to call for help.

He then runs out of the halls and on to a steel bridget. He stops to look out of the railing to see a factory inside the base. Each machine is responsible for different assignment. One machine is making the robot pats, some machines and robotic arms are putting the parts together and screwing them on. Then a machine that gives the robots power.

Sonic says himself, "What on earth is Eggman up to this time? Whatever he is doing, I need to stop him before he sends these thing all over Mobius. But first, I need to find the source of the distress signal. Maybe they'll know what he is up to."

Sonic runs over the steel bridge and secretly sneak down the halls dodging the security camera and robots.

Just then he stops to see crates and steel boxes, so he hides to hide behind them to see if the signal is getting close. He looks at the device Tails has given him, and look to see the signal is close to where he is on the screen.

Sonic contacts Tails with the headset, "Tails, I'm close to where the distress signal is coming from."

"That's good. Now help whoever needs help, and get out of here. I see robots leaving the base. I'll see where they're going," Tails says.

"Got it," Sonic says.

Sonic hangs up and looks to see a see a door close by. He looks at Tail's device to see that the distress signal is coming from the door. Sonic sneaks quickly to the door, and see that the room is locked.

Sonic says, "Well, it looks like I'm going to have to bust in."

Sonic stands back and performs a super fast barrel roll. Then rams through the door like a wrecking ball hitting a brick wall. Sonic stands back on his feet to see who is in trouble.

Just then a familiar robotic voice cheers, "Hooray we're saved!"

Sonic looks ahead to see the evil scientist Eggman. The red round robot, Orbot. Finally, the square yellow robot, Cubebot.

"Yes, And it's about time you got here," Eggman says.

"Eggman?! What are you doing here?" Sonic asks in shock.

"What does it looks like I'm doing?! I'm waiting for you to rescue me," Eggman answers.

Then says, "And my robots too."

"You're the one who send the signal?" Sonic asks.

"Precisely Sonic, we were ambushed and locked into this room until they decided what to do with us," Orbot

"Yeah, and they were really rough with us too," Cubebot adds.

Sonic turns to Eggman, and asks, "So wait, you're not the one who is sending those robots outside."

"No. but it seems that they're the ones who are sending out their new deadly creations," Eggman says.

"They? Who are they?" Who are sending these robots out of your base?" Sonic asks.

"I know who send those robots off Unfortunately they're a certain group that we never expect to come back and on Mobius for that matter," Eggman says.

Sonic demands, "Who?"

Before Eggman can answer Tails says through the headset, "Sonic, we got trouble!"

"What is it Tails?" Sonic asks.

Tails is outside flying in the air and following the robots.

Tails says, "The robots are heading towards Future City! You need to get out and stop the robots before they destroy it! Did you find out who send the signal!"

"Yes. and Eggman knows who is sending those robots," Sonic says, from the head set.

"Eggman?!" Tails exclaims.

"Not time to discuss about this. We need to stop those robots before they attack the city," Sonic says.

"On it Sonic," Tails says. Then hangs up the line.

Sonic turns to Eggman, and says, "Alright Eggman talk. Who is behind all of this."

"Well, you see…" Eggman begins to say who is behind all of this.

Back in Future City, Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Maria have walk around the city, and are in the park close by. Amy is sitting next to a tree while Cream, Cheese, and Maria are sitting close to a flowerbed. Maria picks a small bouquet of flowers and smell them. She never seen something so nice. Maria turns her head to see Cream and Cheese are making something with the flowers.

Maria asks, "Cream, what are you and Cheese making there?"

"I little something," Cream answers.

"Chao chao!" Cheese replies.

Then Cream says, "And it's all done. Close your eyes."

"Okay," Maria says, and closes her eyes.

Then cream puts a crown made of white flowers on her head.

Cream happily says, "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Maria opens her eyes, and looks on her head to see a beautiful crown made of flowers.

"Oh Cream, it's beautiful. Thank you," Maria says with glee.

"You're welcome," Cream says.

Maria says, "I always see pictures of flowers, but this is the first time I ever see them up close."

"You ever saw a real flower before?" Cream asks.

"No. I was sick and it came up to the point to not live on the planet anymore," Maria explains.

Amy hears the conversation, and walks to the two with curious look.

Amy asks, "You had to leave earth?"

"Well, I think so. I had to live on a space station for practically my whole life," Maria says.

Suddenly, Maria feels a strange sharp pain on her head. Amy, Cream, and Cheese grow concern to see their friend in pain.

"Amy, what's wrong with Maria?" Cream asks.

"I think Maria is starting to remember something," Amy says.

Amy asks, "Maria, are you starting to remember something?"

"I… I… I think so. I remember… a promise that I have someone made to me," Maria answers, feeling her head hurting, and her arms shaking. She then clutches her chest.

She hears a blast of something, and someone shouting, "Maria!"

Then she begins to shed tears from her face.

She puts her hand over her face, and mutters, "Shadow."

"Shadow?" Amy asks.

Then turns to Cream and Cheese a confused look. The bunny and the chao are just as confused as Amy is.

Suddenly, they begin to hear thumping sounds that is caring the park to shake. Everyone feel it and are getting spooked.

"What's going on?" Maria asks.

"I don't know," Amy answers.

They look to see beings are beginning to run away screaming. Many are paralyzed to see giant robots coming into the city.

"Are those robots? Why are they coming here?" Cream asks.

"I'll bet Eggman has something to do with this," Amy says, bringing out her hammer.

"Eggman? Who is that? Maria asks.

"He's an evil scientist who is always trying to take over Mobius," Cream answers.

Maria looks to see the robots coming at them. Snail robots, bee bots, and robots with weapons are charging into the city. There are also giant robots coming at them. Maria then notices something or rather, someone is walking towards them.

"Uh guys, is that Eggman on that robot?" Maria asks.

The girls and little Chao look up to see someone on the robot, and it's not Eggman. This someone is a tall creature that has a pink upper body with a pink tail and legs are black. He has claws on his hands, feet, and purple spikes on his back, a purple mohawk, two horns with black and purple stripes, yellow and blue color eyes, and he has cuff and a collar with white spikes.

The creature says, "Go on robots, it's time to trash this city and make it our own stomping ground.

The girls gasp in shock to see the creature. What's more, he and the robots are coming right toward the park with them in it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Return of the Zeti

Back at Eggman's base, Eggman has just expose who is responsible for the robots making their way to Future City. As well as who has taken over the base and locked him as the robots in the room.

Sonic exclaims, "The Zetis are back?!"

"I'm afraid so. I have no idea who they got to Mobius, but they have taken over my Secret Base and are sending my robots on a muck on Future City," Eggman says.

"And with a lot of magnetic field, they can control any kind of machine in the city," Orbot adds.

"And they get to take it before before we do," Cubot adds.

Eggman shout, "Shut up!"

"You were planning on attacking anyway. Why am I not surprised?" Sonic says.

Then he says, "As much as I hate this, but you and your robots will have to come with me."

"Give me one reason why I should?!" Eggman demands.

"Would you rather stay here waiting for the Zeti to finish you off or something?" Sonic questions.

"Good point," Eggman says, dumbfounded.

Then Sonic says, "Now come on. The sooner I get you three out of here, the sooner I can stop the Zeti from causing any damage."

Sonic grabs Eggman and the two robots and speeds out of the room to get out of the factory to stop the robot attack on Future City.

Eggman screams, "Is there any way for you to not move so FAST!"

Back at Future City, the robots begin to destroy the city. The robots are stomping and blasting anything in sight. Everyone are trying to get away from the machines. Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Maria are shocked to see the robot attack, and the creature is on it.

On the robot, the creature known as a Zeti and his name is Zazz. He is the one controlling the robots and looking at the city below.

Zazz laughs, "Look at all these people running and screaming by our wrath."

He then laughs manically.

Just then, another zeti shows up on the other robot. This one has a green and black body with purple nails, and long green hair, and long curl tail. On her head is a single curve horn with black and pink stripe. This one is name Zeena.

"Zazze, stop laughing like loon and get serious," Zeena says.

"Aww Zeena, you can be no fun someones. Especially with your boring nail art," Zazz mocks.

Zeena rolls her eyes, "You can be so immature sometimes."

The two continue to control the robots to have them attack the city. Down below, Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Maria are trying to make a run for it with the crowd. Everyone are trying their best to get away from the monstrous machines and the Zetis controlling them.

Amy shouts, "Cream, take Maria and Cheese, and make a run for it! I'll deal with those robots!"

"Be careful Amy!" Cream says.

"I will," Amy says.

Amy grabs out her hammer and runs to the robots. Cram grabs Maria by her hand and they both continue to run.

Maria asks, "Cream, are you sure Amy will be alright?"

"I hope so, but Amy is very strong. I'm sure she'll be fine," Cream answers.

Cream begins to run faster as she drags Maria with her. Cheese flies close to them from behind. As they run, Maria is starting to have a strange and frightful feeling, like this has happened to her before.

Maria begins to remember something that has happened to her. She sees the human girl that resembles her along with Shadow the Hedgehog and the man Gerald Robotnik. Shadow is running while holding on to the girl's hand. Gerald is running behind them. Behind the three are armed human with guns.

One of them shouts, "Stop them! We can't get them get away!"

Shadow and the girl continue to runaway from the armed men.

Maria feels her head hurting again as those memories flashes in her mind.

"What are these images? What happened? Is what Gerald Robotnik said is true?" Maria asks herself.

Suddenly, Maria trips and causes her to lose her grip on Cream's hand. Soon the two girls' hands let go of each other and Maria falls to the ground. Cream quickly turns to see Maria has fallen and tries to run towards her, but the crowd is pushing her and Cheese away from her.

Cream calls out, "Mara! Maria!"

"Cream! Cheese!" Maria cries.

Maria tries to catch up, but the crowd continues to push and shove her until she is able to escape into an alley. Maria takes deep breaths and continues to do so as she is getting a bad fright. What she is seeing in her mind is causing her to shed tears.

Out in the city, Amy is running towards the robots to take them out with her giant hammer. The snail like robots see Amy and open up their guns to blast her. Amy jumps in the air and give them a good smack with her hammer.

Amy continues to hit the robots as she shouts, "Take this! And that! And this this you scrap metal!"

Amy continues to jump and bang on any robot she can find. The robots try to shoot her, but she is too quick for them. Not as fast as Sonic, of course.

Up on the giant robots shoulders, Zeena is busy filling her nails and looking at her work. Zazz is looking to see if anything is happening, until he sees Amy smashing the robots.

"Well look what we have here. Someone is taking out our robots," Zazz says.

Zeena looks down to see Amy, "Is she kidding with that red dress, and that hairstyle?"

"Think we should take her out. I've been itching for a fight all day," Zazz says.

"You can do it. I'm a little busy at the moment," Zeena says, filling her nail.

Zazz decides to take action and jumps off the robot and on to the battle. At the same time, Amy continues to fight the machines. She dodges the robots attacks, jump, and then uses her hammer to crush them into scrap metal.

Amy takes deep breaths to see the robots that attempt to attack her are scrap metal. She sighs in relief to see them crushed.

Suddenly Amy hears a voice, "Hi kiddie, I see that you wanna play with our robotic friends."

Amy quickly turns around to see Zazz coming at her. Amy swings her hammer, but dodges and lands a few feet away from her.

Amy holds her hammer in possession to attack, "Who are you and what do you want?!

"Name's Zazz girly, and I'm ready to rip it up," Zazz says.

"Urgh, and I thought Nack and his friends are annoying," Amy mutters.

Not liking the comment, Zazz angrily shouts, "Are you disrespecting me?!"

"Maybe," Amy says.

Zazz becomes furious, and shouts, "I'm gonna mess you up."

"Oh yeah! When I get done with you, I'm going to knock you and your robots into next week!" Amy says.

"I like to see you try girlie," Zazz says.

Soon enough, Zazz begins to charge right towards Amy, but she intervenes by using her hammer to hit him on the side of the head. Zazz ends get getting pushed into the dirt.

Zazz quickly gets up, and says, "Is that all you got?!"

"I'm just getting started, "Amy says.

Amy then begins to charge right at Zazz. Zazz then brings out the robots he has and attack Amy with them. Amy begins to dodge the robots and whack them like they're baseballs. Zazz then begins to attack Amy. Amy continues to fight Zazz off as much as she can for everyone to get away.

Amy says to herself, "I hope Maria, Cream, and Cheese are okay."

Meanwhile, Maria is still frighten for what she has seen in her head. She feels like those imagine in her head belongs to her.

Maria asks herself, "Why does this feel familiar? Why am I so scared? Why is Shadow so important to me?"

Maria takes deep breaths hoping to calm herself down. Once she manages to somewhat calm down, she decides to go find Cream and little Cheese. Suddenly, she hears pounding and banging sounds. She takes a look out of the alley to see Amy dealing with the wild Zeti.

Maria recognizes the Zeti, "That looks like the creature that was on top of the robot. What in the world is going on?"

Maria helplessly watch as Amy is willing to battle against the powerful Zeti. She wishes there is something she can do, but not sure how.

Running out of the factory with the scientist and the robots in tow, Sonic is rescuing his enemy so he can help fix this whole mess. He runs around the robots and the lasers, through the halls, and over the bridge. Eggman and the robots are freaked to be dragged through all the dangers.

"Can you try and be more careful?!" Eggman angrily says.

"Well sorry that you didn't give me much warning about the new security system you placed in your secret base," Sonic says.

"How about we focus on getting out of the base unharm?" Orbot suggests.

"I have to agree with the robot on this one," Sonic says.

"I second it," Cubot replies.

Eggman shouts, "Just get us out of this place."

"Yeesh, couldn't have killed you to say thanks or something," Sonic mutters to himself.

Sonic continues to run on top speed, and soon reach front of the secret base. With his super speed, he is able to climb up the wall, and Sonic jumps into the air and far from the factory. Eggman and Orbot scream in fright.

But Cubot shouts in excitement, "Yeehaw! This is awesome!"

"This is not awesome!" Eggman denies.

Then Sonic lands on the ground and continues running until they are far away from Eggman's secret base. He then puts them on the ground.

Cubot says, "That was an amazing ride! Can we do it again?!"

"No!" Eggman sternly says.

"What?! You have to admit, it is an amazing ride," Cubot says.

Eggman groans and facepalm his forehead.

"Boss, where should we go now that the Zeti have taken over the base?" Orbot asks.

"Well, it has to be somewhere where those maniacs can't find us. It would have to be isolated that no one expect us to be," Eggman says.

Just then, he has an idea, "And I know just the place. That is, if Sonic doesn't mind us crashing for a while."

"No way, Eggface! I'm not going to bring to my place or the Headquarters for that matter!" Sonic denies.

"If you want my help and information about what the Zetis are planing, then you're going to need me to be at a safe location and close to where you're at," Eggman says.

Sonic hates to admit, but Eggman is making sense. He doesn't want to trust Eggman, not since the last time he trusted him. If it hadn't been for Tails, Mobius would have it's life energy taken away and him being put under the Zeti's control.

Sonic groans, and says, "Alright, you can come to my place, but don't you dare touch anything."

"I'm glad you decide to see that," Eggman says.

"Whatever," Sonic mutters with an annoyed look on his face.

Back in Future City, Amy continues to fight off Zazz by herself. Maria continues to hide in the alley to see Amy fighting off the monster. She jumps and dodges the attacks. Then uses her hammer on him. But Zazz grabs her hammer and throws it with her holding on to it. Maria is growing worried for Amy to see the kind of trouble she is in right now.

"Amy. I can't believe she is working hard on taking that guy on. I… i wish I could be brave like she is," Maria says to herself.

Amy continues to try to hit Zazz with her hammer, but the wild Zeti continues to dodge her attack. He jumps behind her, and kicks her on the back. Amy has fallen and drop her hammer. Amy tries to get up, but Zazz presses his foot on her back. Maria gasps in shock to see Amy is down.

"Amy! Oh, what should I do?! I need to do something! But what could I do to stop him," Maria says in though, showing signs of fear.

Maria continues to watch as Amy tries to get up, but Zazz presses on her back harder.

Zazz laughs, and says, "Well, you sure put up a fight, but our little game is about to end and so will you."

Maria gasps in shock, and know that Zazz is going to finish her off.

"I need to do something. I need to help Amy, but what could I do. I can't take this guy one," Maria says in thought, and on the verge of tears.

Suddenly, she remembers what Gerald Robotnik told her on the video, "Promise me that you will be strong, take good care of yourself, and use your power to help others."

What Robotnik says has made her remember about the Chaos Emerald that has been created for her. Maria opens her backpack and takes out the Imitation Blue Chaos Emerald. She looks at the emerald. Then looks at Amy who is endanger.

Maria clutches her emerald, and says, "I can do it. If what he said is true, I actually have the power to help others, including my friends. And right now, one of my friends is in need. I need to do this!"

Maria leaves the alley and begins to run towards the battle to help a friend in need.

Zazz continues to crush Amy with his foot as he says, "I know the perfect thing to take care of you little girl. Prepare to meet your maker."

Before Zazz has the change to dispose Amy, someone shouts, "Chaos Thunder!"

Zazz quickly looks to see blue thunder bolts flying right at him. Before he can ract, Zazz is knocked and zapped by the thunderbolt and is dragged through the ground.

Zazz gets up, "Ouch! What just hit me?!"

"I did," A voice calls out.

Zazz looks to see the blond hedgehog holding a blue gem in her hand. Maria is looking at Zazz with a serious look on her face.

Zazz becomes furious and demands, "Who are you supposed to be?!"

"My name is Mara. Maria the Hedgehog, and I don't like the way you're treating my friend. If you want to get her, you'll have to go through me," Maria says, sounding serious. However, she is also scared on the inside.

Amy begins to groan as she gets up, she is shocked to see Maria is looking serious. What's more, she has a glowing blue gem in her hand.

"Is that a Chaos Emerald? Where did she got a Chaos Emerald?" Amy asks in thought.

Maria turns her head to see Amy has awaken, and smiles to see that her friend is alright.

Marai calmly says, "Don't worry Amy, leave the rest to me."

Amy is stunned to hear what Maria is saying. Even more, Maria doesn't seem to be the fighting type, not to Amy anyway. Amy simply gives Maria a nod on the head and tries to stand on her feet for support. Amy nods her head. Then Maria nods her head in reply. She then turns to Zazz and possisson herself for a fight.

Zazz evilly laughs, and says, "I know the perfect spot to take care of you blondie."

"Um yeah, I uh, know the perfect spot to kick you," Maria says, but with a hint of nervousness.

"Bring it on blonde," Zazz says. Then laughs like crazy.

Zazz then begins to ram towards Maria, but she quickly dodge with her super speed. Zazz then charges at her again, but she continues to dodge. Maria then runs around the park, Zazz continues to chase after her. He then uses the robots to shoot at Maria, but the female hedgehog continues to run and dodge the attack. Amy is gasps to see Maria is able to run fast.

"She can run almost fast as Sonic! How is she able to do this?! I never seen this side of her! Then again, I don't know her that well, so she has a few secrets," Amy says in thought.

Maria continues to run and dodge the attack, but is not hitting them or anything.

Zazz becomes annoyed, "Stop running so we can hit you!"

Maria knows that it's time to get serious.

She shouts, "Chaos thunder!"

She then launches blue thunder at the robots that cause them to get electrocuted and shut down. Maria then kicks some of the machines and electrocute them.

"Chaos boost!" Maria shouts.

Then then moves so fast that she turns into a ball and hit the machines like they are bowling pins. She then knock Zazz over. Zazz is thrown to the ground and groan from the pounding he has received. The robot he has with them are all shut down and broken to pieces.

Maria lands on her feet on the ground. She takes deep breaths. She feels that all of this si so new to here, and yet starts to feel familiar. She has never experienced having these powers and these abilities, and yet she feels that they're a part of her.

Maria asks, "Is that all you um, got?"

"Not really kid. Looks like my reinforcement has arrived," Zazz says, with a smirk.

Maria becomes confused and quickly turns around to see more robots coming right at them. The female Zeti is on top of the big robot. She files her nails and looks down to see the blond hedgehog.

Zeena looks at Maria, "So you were giving Zazz and his robots a hard time. Hard to believe that someone like you was able to take us on."

"Who are you? And… what do you want?" Maria asks.

"The name is Zeena, and you already met Zazz. As for why we're here, we're going to take over this planet, and get revenge on a certain hedgehog. Now we end up getting involved with more of you pests," Zeena says.

"I'm… I'm not going to let you attack this city or take it over. And um, i'm not going to let you get away with hurting innocent people," Maria says, with some uncertainty.

Zeena laughs, "Sounds like the frighten little girl is willing to play with the grown ups. Hope you're ready to grow up."

Zeena then uses her ability to control the robots to blast Maria. Maria begins to use her feet to begin her fight with Zeena. Maria prepares herself to fight against this Zeti and ehr machines. Just then, a blue blur runs past her and smack the giant robot over to the ground and the Zeti jumps off to the ground.

"Urgh! Who dares mess up my nail art?!" Zeena demands.

The blue blur lands on the ground to reveal Sonic the Hedgehog.

"I did. And unless you don't want to handle a beat down, you better get out," Sonic says.

"You again! Well it looks like we get to finish you off," Zeena says.

She has the remaining robots pointing at Sonic and Mara, then begins to blast them.

In fright, Maria shouts as she clutches the emerald, "Chaos Blast!"

Suddenly, a giant blast become expose around the city. Soon all the robots that try to attack have shut down, and electrocuted. The smoke clears up to reveal the shut down robots with the two Zeti getting up from the ground. Sonic looks around so see what has happen, and quickly turns around to see the blonde hedgehog has passed out with the emerald in her hand.

Zeena says, "Well blue, it looks like we'll have to draw back for the time being. See you around."

Zeena and Zazz make their getaway. Sonic might be chasing them, but someone doesn't need their help. Sonic walks up to the girl to see her breathing and unconscious.

"Kid? Kid wake up," Sonic says while moving her shoulder, but nothing is working.

Suddenly, he hears a familiar shout, "Sonic!"

Sonic turns to see Amy with them. Cream and Cheese are able to find their way back and reach Amy, but now are making their way to Maria.

"Maria! What happen?!" Amy exclaims.

"I don't know. She fell unconscious. I think she used chaos control which was took a lot out of her," Sonic says.

"Not to mention running fast, and using chaos energy. I know what I saw. And she even has a chaos emerald," Amy says.

"Okay, but who is she?" Sonic says.

Amy picks up the emerald from Maria's hand, and says, "We better find out."

In Eggman's control room, the other four Zetis are looking over their operation. The red and black Zeti, Zavok, is the leader. A big cubby orange black and yellow one, Zomon is eating a large bag full of popcorn. Then there is Zor, a gray and black Zeti with purple hair, and holding a blue flower. He is looking very depressed. Finally, there is a small blue zeti name Master Zik. He with with Zavok looking over the operation.

"Looks like things are looking good in our favor," Zik says.

"Yes. And soon we'll conquer this world and get revenge on Sonic the Hedgehog," Zavok says.

With his mouth full, Zomon asks, "When are Zeena and Zazz are going to get back? They been gone for a long time."

"Is that what really matters?" Zor asks, looking depressed.

Soon enough, Zazz and Zeena come back in the control room and are not looking happy.

"What's wrong with you two? You both look more depressed than me," Zor asks.

"Can it Zor, we just got our butts whooped by some girly hedgehog," Zazz angrily says.

"A girl hedgehog?" Zavok asks.

"Yeah. She may look like a weak little blondie, but she manage to beat up our fleet, and send us flying with some strange energy. What's more, she ruined my nail art. Now I will have to apply them with a whole new coat," Zeena says.

Zik walks over, and says, "Let's focus on this interesting fact. Tell us more about this female hedgehog."

Meanwhile, running in the Desert Zone, there is a yellow flash searching around the area. The yellow streak runs out of the desert zone and stops on the top of the hill. The being is none other than Shadow the Hedgehog. He looks over the area from the hill and look around for anything suspicious.

Suddenly, he feels something strange. Something that feels… familiar to him.

Just then, Shadow receives an important call and answers through the headset.

A man's voice says, "Shadow, do you read?"

"Shadow here," Shadow says.

"Listen, we just received word that robots have attacked Future City. the commander recommends that you and your team will investigate the matter," the voice says.

"Right," Shadow says.

The call disconnects and Shadow looks at the direction of Future City.

He says in thought, "That strange force, it feels like Chaos Energy, but… why does it feel so familiar to me. And why is it coming from Future City."

Shadow decides to investigate and meet up with his team while he's there. He continues to think of the strange chaos energy, and wonder who has created it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Two Investigation Plans

In the guestroom, Maria is still passed out from the fight. Thanks to Sonic, the girls and little Chao are able to get back to Amy's home pretty quick. Amy tucked Maria in and leaves her backpack down stairs. Now the girls and boys are in the living room to discuss about the mystery of Maria's abilities and her origins.

Amy and Cream bring out food and drinks and place them on the table. Sonic grabs the first and starts eating it. Tail is observing the chaos emerald Maria has. During the time, Amy and Cream explain to sonic and Tails about Maria's situation, but about the fight she has with the Zeti.

"And that's when she passed out," Amy says.

"I see, and you're saying Maria doesn't remember who she was or where she came from?" Tails asks.

"Well, not exactly. For some strange reason, she mention about being sick and living in a space station. What's more, she mention a promise, and Shadow," Amy says.

"Shadow? What does he have to do with it?" Sonic asks.

"I don't know if the Shadow we know and she knows are the same person, but it seems that she got a sharp pain when he mention him," Cream says.

Tails think, "Hmm, it's possible that this Shadow is important to her and caused her pain."

"I think so, I don't feel right bring up Shadow if it hurts her," Amy says.

Sonic asks, "So what's with the backpack?"

"It's Maria's. I thought it could help us learn a little more about her," Amy says.

Then Cream asks, "Who do you know about the chaos emerald she has?"

"Well. after quick observation, this chaos emerald is only an imitation and almost has as much power as a normal one," Tails says.

"It's a fake?" Sonic says.

"Apparently," Tails replies.

Amy brings Maria's backpack and puts it on the table, "Maybe there's something in her backpack that can help us."

"You think so?" Cream asks.

"It' worth to find out," Amy says.

Amy opens ther backpack and starts taking a few things out. A bag, which she opens to reveal gold rings and gems, another bag to reveal a yellow and a red chaos emerald, a pocket knife, and other stuff that she has in there.

"Wow! That kid has a lot of stuff," Sonic says.

"I'll say," amy replies.

Sonic says, "You know something, Maria's appearance seems familiar to me, and so does that name."

"Yeah. the name seems familiar to me, but I don't know what," Tails adds.

Amy then takes out a photograph that is in a picture frame, "Hey guys, take a look at this."

Sonic and the others take a look on what Amy find. They see a photograph in a picture frame. Two of them are familiar to them.

"Hey! That's Eggman's grandfather, Gerald Robotnik," Tails says.

"Yeah. and Shadow is in the picture too. Even in photo he does seem like fun," sonic says.

"And there's a girl with them. She's very pretty, and very familiar," Cream says.

The others look at the photo of the girl very carefully.

Amy realizes, "Wait a minute, this girls looks like… she looks like Maria."

Amy looks behind the frame and sees some writing on it, "To my darling Maria. From Grandpa Gerald."

"Maria? So Maria does have a connection with Shadow," Tails says.

"Yeah. But how?" Sonic asks.

"I don't know, but I don't want to pressure until we get some more information," Amy says.

"True, but it seems she has a connection with Shadow and Space Colony ARK," Tails says.

"You're right Tails. But the thing is, what is the connection between Shadow and your new friend, Maria?" Sonic says.

"Either way, we need to wait until Maria gets more of her memory back. Maybe we can also ask Shadow to see if he knows about it," Tails says.

"Yeah. But first, we need to talk to Egghead about our situation," Sonic says.

Everyone turn their heads to see Eggman in Amy's living room. He has his own tray of food and drinks.

"Remind me again, why you had home come to my house?" Amy asks.

"Because with the Zeti's return and taking over the base, he needs a place to stay. What's more, if he has information on what they're up to, then he's better off here," Tails says.

"I guess," Amy replies.

Sonic walks to the living room to see Eggman eating.

"Alright Eggman, talk. Why are the Zetis here and took over your factory?" Sonic asks.

"Fine. I was trying to come up with my latest scheme to take over Möbius and destroy you," Eggman says.

Sonic rolls his eyes, " As usual."

"Anyway, I was working on my latest plan, a space shuttle crashed into my lab. I saw this as an opportunity to see if I can have some alien tech, but then those Zetis jumped out and ambushed us. That locked us in that room and used my factory to create destructive machines. They want to use the, to take over the planet and destroy you for foiling their plans," Eggman says.

"So hostile takeover and revenge. Sounds like something you do," Sonic says.

"Anyway, it looks like they're going to send more machines to attack anywhere in this world," Tails says.

"The let's go find them, and stop them," Sonic says.

But Amy, "What about Cream and Cheese, and Maria?"

"You're right. We should check on her and have them stay with Vanilla," Tails says.

"I think Maria should come with us. We all saw what she could do. She might be able to help us," Sonic says.

"I'll go check on her to see what she thinks," Amy says.

Amy gets up from the chair, and make her way upstairs to see if Maria's alright.

Tails asks, "Sonic, do you think Maria should come with us?"

"It might be good way of learn more about Maria. We could also ask her some questions while we're add it. I don't know why, but I felt like I heard of that name before," Sonic says.

In Future City where the robot attacks happen, all the robots are broken or shut down. Many G.U.N police and Future City police are investigating the situation. They testify the citizens, and look over the parts of the broken and shut down machine. Among the group investigating is Team Dark; Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, and Omega the Robot.

Shadow is investigating the broken machines with Omega while Rouge is asking people around what has happen. Shadow feels a strange energy as he observe the parts.

"I was right, Chaos Control has been used here, but it's not too strong. And yet, it's also familiar to me. Who else could have use Chaos Control and why does it feel familiar to me?" Shadow asks himself.

Just then, he hears a familiar voice, "Are you still looking at those scrap metal?"

Shadow turns to see Rouge standing behind with her hands on her hips.

"I can definitely sense Chaos Control being used here. Question is, who used it?" Shadow says.

Rouge says, "Well, I took the liberty of questioning the people and some of them actually witnessed the attack. It turns out we have a new hedgehog who could use it as well."

"A hedgehog?" Shadow asks.

"Yeah. According to the witnesses, the new hedgehog was able to move fast and use chaos control on those robots and the Zetis' who attacked. She was going at it, and has a chaos emerald in her hand But unleashes a powerful attack that caused her to pass out," Rouge says.

Shadow says, "Could it be possible that this new hedgehog doesn't have much experience with it yet."

"Could be could be not. The last time they saw her, she collapsed on the ground. Sonic and his friends took her out of the city after the Zetis have retreated," Rouge adds.

"Information downloaded, new hedgehog with blue hedgehog and friends. What are the next orders?" Omega says.

"We should find this new hedgehog and ask her some questions," Shadow says.

"Sounds good to me. I also like to see this chaos emerald she has," Rouge says.

Shadow rolls his eyes in reply because of Rouge love of gems and jewels.

In the guestroom, Maria begins to open her eyes with a groan on her face and pushes herself up to a hitting possession. She looks around to find herself in the guestroom.

Maria holds her head, and asks herself, "What happened? Why does my head hurt?"

Maria feels her head hurting and holds it with her hands. She turns her head to see the door open to reveal Amy Rose. Amy looks in the room and smile to see Maria awake.

"Maria! Thank goodness you're okay!" Amy happily says, walking to the bad.

Maria asks, "Amy, what happened? How did I got here?"

"You passed out during the fight and unleashed some cready energy," Amy says.

"My head kind of hurt. I remember fighting off this wild creature, and then this girl one came over with the robots. I also remember a blue hedgehog came over to help us, but the girl tries to blast us. I was so scared that I think I did something I shouldn't," Maria says.

Amy says, "I'm glad the fight and the blast didn't affect your memory. Come on, let's go down stairs. My friends and I have a few questions."

"Okay," Maria answers.

Amy help Maria out of bed, walk down stairs, and take her to the living room. Amy and Maria are in the living room with Sonic, Tails, Cream, Cheese, Eggman and his two robots.

Amy happily says, "Maria, this is Tails, and my soon to be boyfriend Sonic."

"Amy," Sonic groans.

"It's nice to meet you Maria," Tails says.

"It's nice to meet you too," Maria says.

"And I'm Sonic, the fast thing alive. The guy with the mustache is Eggface and his two robots, Orbot and Cubot," Sonic says.

"That's Eggman, you meddling hedgehog," Eggman says.

"Um, it's nice to meet you too," Maria shyly says.

"Yeah yeah, nice to see you." Eggman mutters.

Maria blinks at the man's behavior, more like his appearance. Someone about him seems… familiar to her.

Maria asks, "Um, so what is it you want to ask me about?"

"It's about uh, what you did today," Sonic answers.

Amy asks, "How were you able to use all those attack, and how you run fast? You almost run as fast as Sonic."

"Well, uh, to be honest, I just sort of know. A man on the screen said I would have strength, speed, and use of chaos control. He also has fake emeralds reserve for me," Maria says.

Cream asks, "Um Maria, does the name Space Colony ARK mean anything to you?"

"Space Colony ARK?" Maria aks herself, feeling a bit shaky.

The others look at Maria with concern looks.

"What's wrong?" Tails asks.

"I… I… I live them, practically my whole life. My grandfather Gerald said it will be good for me until he can find a cure for me. That's why I feel better," Maria says.

"Better? Why would you say that?" Sonic asks.

"I… I couldn't live on the planet because of my illness, and I been wanting to go there for a long time. I felt so alone, I didn't have many friends there. But then…" Maria says.

Suddenly, she stops to feel a sharp pain in her head. She then see images of the black hedgehog. Seeing them, staring at the window to see planet, pending time together in a bedroom, a image of them running away, and the black hedgehog locked in a capsule.

Cream asks, "Maria, what's wrong?"

Maria starts to get frighten and look down on the ground, "I… I had a friend, a hedgehog. He alway been there for me. But then these strange people came and want to take us away, so we ran. And… and I pushed him into a capsule. I-I grabbed on to a lever, and heard a bang sound and a sharp pain on my chest. And I… I…"

Maria then feels sharp pain in her head, and clutches her head. Sonic and the others can see Maria's memories are causing her to have pain in her head.

"Maria, are you okay?" Amy asks.

But Maria is in so much pain that she isn't listening able to listen to Amy or anyone else.

Eggman asks, "What's up with her?"

"She's must he recalling a memory that is giving her so much pain," Tails says.

"Cream and I will get Maria back to bed," Amy says.

She helps Maria up from the chair, and says, "Come on Marai, let's go back to the room."

Cream and Amy help Maria back on her feet and walk upstairs leaving the others behind.

Sonic asks himself, "What just happened?"

"I don't know. Maria must have a trouble past or something," Tails answers.

"Maybe she just need to get hit on the head or something. That will get her memory back," Cubot says.

"Unless you want to give her brain damage, I suggest that is not the best option," Orbot replies.

"Good point, it might make her think she's a mouse," Cubot replies.

Eggman groans in reply.

In the control of Eggman's base, Zazz and Zeena explain to the others about their little battle with Maria and Amy, along with Sonic's appearance. They know that they have more than Sonic to deal with, and that are interested in Maria's abilities.

"So that girl unleashed powerful energy," Zavok says.

"Yeah. She went off like a bomb, and destroyed most of our machines. She sure is destructive for being a little girl," Zazz says.

"She may be destructive, she sure have some nice blue color," Zeena says.

"Is there anything you ever think about besides that?" Zor asks.

Zeena says, "What? A girl has to look her best for any occasion even in a fight."

"That all you think," Zomon says.

"You're one to talk you garbage disposal," Zeena mocks.

Zomon says, "And I thought this Sonic was bad enough, now we had to deal with a hammer wielding one and a destructive one."

"Yes. A hedgehog who could give us an advantage," Zavok says.

The other Zetis look at Zavok.

"I see. If with have her and her strange powers, then we can make ourselves stronger," Zik says.

"Yes. Since Sonic is with her, we'll be able to get rid of Sonic and his friends once and for all, and soon we'll be able to take over his home planet," Zavok says.

In Green Zone and are traveling in fast speed, Team Dark is trying to find Sonic and his friends. According to some of the witnesses, Amy, Cream, and Cheese have been seen leaving with them.

"So Shadow, you have any idea where they could have gone?" Rouge asks.

"I have a few ideas. After what the witness have seen, I suspect they would go to one of their homes. We're starting with the town not far from Future City," Shadow says.

"If memory serves, that is where Amy Rose and Cream the Rabbit lived," Omega replies.

"I'm surprised Sonic is willing to go to Amy despite of her always chasing him around to win his affection or trying to crush him with that hammer of hers," Rouge says.

The three continue to travel to where they suspect Sonic and the others could be. They think that they will have the answer involving their new hedgehog friend.

Back in Amy's home, Sonic and the others are discussing about the events with the Zetis and Maria's mysterious origins.

"Alright, so the Zetis were using Eggman's robots to attack the city, and will use more of them to attack the rest of Mobius unless we stop them," Sonic says.

"How are we going to do that?" Cream asks.

"Well, that's where Eggman comes in, and maybe with two cases" Tails says.

Eggman asks, "And how am I supposed to help, and what two cases?"

"About how to get inside your base without the Zeti seeing us, and about Maria the Hedgehog," Sonic answers.

"Okay, the lab I get, but I know nothing about that girl. I have never seen her before," Eggman says.

"Really? Not even the last time you were on ARK or on Prison Island," Amy asks.

"Not a word. There were certainly nothing mention in his diary about this Maria the Hedgehog either. Could she have been created after the raid and before he was taken to the island. That is the mystery," Eggman says.

"Still, what is her relationship with Shadow? She acted like she knows him from Space Colony ARK, but is having trouble remember what it is," Amy asks.

Then Tails says, "I think the only way to know for sure if Shadow is here."

"That's going to be hard. He's been on an important G.U.N mission for weeks. Those guys are keeping him and his team hoping," Sonic says.

"What are the chances that we'll rain into Shadow and the rest of Team Dark?" Amy asks.

"Close to impossible," Sonic answers.

Tails turns to Eggman, "Still, how are we going to get inside? And how long it will be before they notice Eggman is gone?"

"If they bother to check to see if I'm inside, then they'll never know," Eggman says.

"Somehow I highly doubt it," Cubot says.

"They might not notice. They think that we're locked in that room very well," Orbot says.

Sonic says, "Either way, we're going to need some help finding a way to defeat those Zetis before they cause any trouble."

Suddenly, they hear the door knowing. They turn to see the front door, and more knocking sounds.

"Who could that be?" Amy asks.

Cream guls in fright, "What if it's the two Zetis that attacked you?"

"Then we'll be ready to attack," Sonic says.

Amy brings out her hammer while Sonic gets up from the couch. Then the two walk to the door together and turns to each other with a nod. Sonic grabs the door as Amy possession herself to attack. Sonic then quickly opens the door. The two hedgehogs quickly stop their attempt to attack to see three familiar faces at the door.

"Shadow? Rouge? Omega?" Sonic asks.

Amy sighs, "Thank goodness. What are you doing here?"

"We're here about dealing with a little problem," Rouge says.

Then Shadow asks, "You wouldn't happen to know about a blonde hedgehog, would you?"

The two blink their eyes in reply.

Just then Cubot says, "Wow! You wanted to ask Shadow a question about the new hedgehog, and here he is asking about the same one?"

"What is Eggman and his robot goons doing here?" Rouge demands.

Sonic answer, "Uh, we kind of got a little problem, and it's a good thing you guys showed up in a good time."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Are You My Maria?

Sonic and the others explain to Team Dark about the two situations they have. Team Dark becomes interested to hear fight that has happen in Future City, but also about the new hedgehog that is able to use chaos control with fake emeralds.

"So let's see if we have this clear, the Zetis that you fought on the Lost Hex came here to take over and possibly get revenge on you. At the same time, you girls met this hedgehog who is trying to remember her past and runs super fast and use chaos control?" Rouge asks.

Everyone nod their heads.

Rough says, "Hmm, this is one girl that I like to meet."

"Well you can't meet her yet. She had a bit of pain from trying to regain her memory. I also think she's still tired from the battle," Amy says.

"Her chaos control was problem the one I sensed at the wreckage. I wonder who she is able to use it?" Shadow says.

"We don't know. We also don't fully understand her memories, but all we know, she seems to have a connection with you," Sonic says.

"Why you say that?" Rouge asks.

"She said that she came from Space Colony ARK like Shadow, and she seems to remember him, but it's not very clear. It's like Shadow is important to her somehow," Tails.

Creams brings the photograph, "She had this in her backpack."

Shadow takes a photograph to look at it. He becomes shocked to see this photograph, then turns it around to see the writing.

"It's is Maria's photograph," Shadow says.

Rouge asks, "You mean the human girl who lived in Space Colony ARK with you along time ago?"

"Yes. Why does that hedgehog have the picture," Shadow answers.

Sonic gasps, "Now I know where I heard that name! You told us about her all the time!"

"Not all the time, but why are you surprised?" Shadow asks.

"Because the hedgehog's name is Maria," Tails.

"And said that she lived on the ARK her whole life she had a illness that had prevent her from coming to the planet," Amy says.

"Not to mention she said she was friends with a hedgehog and were running away from someone. She then pushed him in the capsule and pulled the lever," Sonic adds.

Then Cream says, "She also mention about wanting someone to promise her something too."

Shadow becomes stunned to hear this. Everyone look at Shadow with confused looks. Shadow clutches his hand and grits his teeth, and then his body begins to shake a little.

Cubot asks, "What's up with him?"

"Perhaps we shouldn't question," Orbot says.

Shadow says, "I want to see her."

"Huh?" The others reply, looking confused.

"I want to see the hedgehog now," Shadow answers.

"Are you sure? We should wait until she wakes up, and…" Tails says.

But Shadow sternly says, "I want to see her now."

"Okay okay, you don't need to be so demanding. Just don't make too much noise," Amy says.

Shadow nods his head in reply. Amy begins to walk upstairs with Shadow behind her. Once they upstairs, the others remain silent.

"What got into him all of the suddenly?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah. He sounded upset," Cream replies.

Eggman speaks up, "I think I know why."

The others look at Eggman with confused look on their face.

Amy and Shadow reach the door of the guest room. Amy quietly opens it and she and Shadow walk inside. They walk toward the bed to see the blond girl hedgehog is fast sleep. When Shadow takes a look at her face, he becomes stunned to see her. She maybe a hedgehog, but the hair color and style, along with the face reminds him of a very dear friend of his.

"It… It can't be," Shadow says in thought.

Suddenly, The hedgehog begins to stir in her sleep and begins to talk in her sleep, "Shadow… Shadow promise… Promise me that you will… Help people and… And be… Their friend… Shadow… Shadow promise me."

Shadow gasps in shock, but not dare wake her up. Shadow slowly reaches his hand out and slightly places his hand on her cheeks. The sleeping hedgehog smiles and rubs her face against it.

She mutters in her sleep, "Shadow."

Shadow slowly takes his hand way and looks at it in shock. He calmly, walks out of the room leaving the confused Amy behind. Then he walks down stairs and out the front door without saying a word.

"What up with him?" Rouge asks.

Shadow stands at the front of the Amy's house next to a tree. He is in deep thoughts about the hedgehog that is sleeping in the room right now.

"That blond hedgehog, she looks exactly like her. And she remember the promise I made to her. I don't know what to think. If those memories are true, then can that girl really be…" Shadow says in thought.

"Shadow," a familiar male's voice spoke up.

Shadow sighs, "What do you want Eggman?"

"Look Shadow, I know that we have some disagreement, but I think you and I can actually agree on this situation," Eggman says.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Shadow denies.

"I know why you're so serious about meeting that girl. I saw her, and I was able to figure it out when she told me what she remembered… You think that girl could really be Maria, don't you?" Eggman says.

Shadow remains silent for a few minutes. He then angrily punches the tree that leaves a mark on it.

"I don't know what to think. When I looked at that hedgehog, I felt like I could actually see her face, but she's a hedgehog. She appears to be fast and have chaos energy. Maria never had any of that, but that hedgehog has her face. She has her memories. I don't know want to believe," Shadow says.

He then can hear Maria's voice, "Please Shadow."

"Maria," Shadow says in thought.

Sonic and the others step outside to see Eggman and Shadow are outside.

"Shadow, are you going to be alright?" Amy asks.

"I don't know, if I can be alright. Not until I know if that hedgehog is rally Maria or not," Shadow says.

This shock everyone.

"Wait, are you saying that the hedgehog and your human friend from 50 years ago might be the same?" Rouge asks.

"It highly possible. She has Maria's face and her memories, but that isn't enough to know if it's her," Shadow says.

"But it's that true, then it must Gerald Robotnik who made her like this. Question is how, and why a hedgehog?" Tails says.

"Maybe we can ask her? I'll go check on her this time," Sonic says.

"Sonic, if you mention that you know Shadow, she might want to know about him. You think you should tell her about the you know what," Rouge says.

"About what?" Somic asks.

"About my little scuffle back on Space Colony ARK with the Dark Arms, the Eclipse Cannon, and all the other mistakes I made," Shadow answers.

"Let me guess, you're worried on what she will think when she finds out when you did," Sonic says.

Shadow looks away with his eyes wondering.

"Shadow, Maria will find out eventually. I'm sure if we explain why, she'll understand," Sonic says.

Shadow says, "Do what you what."

Sonic shrugs his shoulders and head inside to talk to Maria the Hedgehog.

In the guest room, Maria lets out a yawn and begins to wake up. Then sits on the bed. She remembers what has happen earlier, and feels bad for making her friends worry. But touches her cheek to remember feeling a hand, a hand of someone that she find so sweet and dear.

She quietly says, "Shadow."

"Hey Maria," Sonic's voice comes up.

She turns her head to see Sonic standing in front of the doorway.

"Hi Sonic," Maria says.

"You doing alright?" Sonic asks.

"Im fine, just had little headache. I'm sorry for worrying you all like that," Maria says.

"Don't worry, you just had trouble remembering your past," Sonic says.

Then he says, "I have a few questions to ask?"

"Alright," Maria says.

"Have you really lived on Space Colony ARK?" Sonic ska.

Maria nods her head, "Yes, I had NIDS and it was serious that I couldn't live there. My grandfather brought me there. He said it would be good for me. But it got very lonely up the. I don't have much friends up there and I could contact my family. I do love living on the ARK, but I really want to go to the planet more than anything. I'm glad I was able to come here and me you and the others."

"Glad you like it here. And here's the next question: How do you know Shadow, the one from your photo?"

Maria begins to think about Shadow. She answers, "Well, my grandfather told me he was created to help other. People, had to go through tough times, that is why he was created. To help people and to protect them. He said that he will also help me with my sickness, and…"

Maria begins to blush a little.

Sonic asks, "And?"

"Over time, Shadow and I spend a lot of time together. We also talked about going to the planet together someday. Once I was better and Shadow was ready. We were supposed to back to the planet. But, there were people chasing us and I pushed him in capsule. You remember right?" Maria says

"Yeah. I remember," Sonic replies.

Maria asks, "Why you ask?"

"Well to be honest, I actually know the Shadow you're talking about," Sonic says.

"Really?" Maria asks.

"Yeah. He is one tough hedgehog and a stubborn that for that," Sonic says.

Maria giggles in reply.

Then she asks, "Um Sonic, do you think you can tell me about Shadow? I… I think I would like to know him."

"Well, I guess I could tell you, but Shadow has a very difficult and depressing story if you think about it," Sonic says.

Maria asks, "What do you mean?"

"Alright then, Shadow was created by Gerald Robotnik to be the ultimate creature. He was also friends with his granddaughter, Maria who has the same name as you. One day, G.U.N arrived to shut the place down and capture everyone on it," Sonic says.

"Why would they do that?" Maria asks.

"Because they're afraid Gerald would use Shadow against him. Anyway, Maria was able to get him out of the ARK with an escape pod, but was shot in the process. She died soon after," Sonic says.

"That awful," Maria sadly replies.

"Yeah. It really upset Shadow, and Robotnik. All he wanted to do was help, but decided to get revenge on the people with Shadow's help. Eggman released Shadow, and Shadow helped him get to the ARK to use the cannon to destroy it. They both wanted revenge on the earth to avenge Maria because of her death. But Shadow remember that Maria wanted him to help people, and with my help saved the planet," Sonic says.

Maria saddens, "Poor Shadow, it must have been hard for him."

"Yeah. Over the time, Shadow ends up doing a few bad things, involving the aliens who had their D.N.A within him, when we were dealing with the Metarex, and anything else I can name. Really he want to help people because that is what he was made for and live up to Maria's promise," Sonic says.

"I think it was very nice of him, but it sounds like Shadow had a rough life. I, glad Shadow was able to turn things around for everyone, including himself," Maria says.

"Yeah. Still, I know that he can be a bit of a jerk at times, but he can be a nice guy as well. Once you get to know him," Sonic says.

Maria giggles with a smile. Maria stops giggling and begins to walk towards the window. She seems to know Shadow after hearing his story. She looks down to see Amy and the others. She also notices. female with white fur a jumpsuit, white shoes and they both have hearts, and black wings, and a giant robot. She then notices someone else in the group.

She gasps in surprise to see the black hedgehog from her photo, and the one Sonic has told him about. Suddenly, Marai begins to feel pain in her head and get on her knees.

She says in pain, "Sonic, I… I think time starting to remember, but it hurts."

"Maria, you need to remember. Remember who you truly are. Remember Shadow. Remember all the times you had with him, and your grandfather," Sonic says.

Maria takes deep breaths and calm down from the pain, just then, her memories begin to flow back into her mind.

First, she remember the human girl from the photo walking into a lab in Space Colony ARK. In the room is Professor Gerald Robotnik and Shadow the Hedgehog.

Gerald says, "Maria, I like to introduce you to Shadow the Hedgehog, my latest creation."

"Hello Shadow, my name is Maria. It's nice to meet you," Maria says, offering a hand shake.

Shadow stares at her with a stern expression. He simply shakes his head out and shake it.

"Don't worry Maria, I'm sure Shadow will warm up to us very soon," Gerald says.

Then the girl, Maria is sitting next to the large window watching the planet. Just then, Shadow walks to stand by Maria.

"Hello Shadow, what are you doing?" Maria asks.

"Dr. Robotnik send me to bring you over for your check up," Shadow answers.

"Okay," Maria says.

She looks at the window, and says, "Isn't the planet pretty from up here. What do you think?"

"It looks… nice," Shadow answers.

"I wish I can go there someday, wouldn't you?" Maria says with a smile.

Shadow doesn't say a word, except stares at the window to watch the planet.

Next, Marai is laying down in her bed with Shadow next to her. Maria is reading a book to him.

"And so Jonathan cured his princess' illness with the enchanted rainbow rose, and soon they were married. Everyone would agree that they are the most happiest couple in the kingdom. And they both lived happily ever after… The End," Maria says reading the book.

Maria puts the book down, and asks, "I love this story. What do you think of the story, Shadow?"

"It's alright. I guess," Shadow answers.

Then he asks, "Maria, do you think if the flow does exist, we can use it to cure you?"

"Maybe," Maria says.

"I mean, if such a flower does exist then we can use it to cure you so that we can both go to the planet together. I don't think it's fair that you have to spend the rest of your life like this," Shadow says.

Maria blushes, "Oh, it's not so bad. I actually like it up here, but I would love to explore there someday."

"But doesn't that bother you? You've been here for a long time, and you don't know much about the cure. Not even Dr. Robotnik mention a word since I was created," Shadow says.

Maria says, "It's a bit complicated, but I don't think I'll be able to go down there. I'll just stay here and enjoy the view."

"I can't accept it. I would go down there to find the cure myself. No matter what it takes," Shadow says.

Maria smiles, "That's what I like about you. You can be so stubborn, but very sweet."

Maria then gives him a kiss on the forehead causing Shadow to blush a bit on his cheeks.

Maria then leaves the room with a shy smile on her face.

The last one becomes frightening. Shadow and Maria leave the room to hear the alarm going off.

"What's going on? What's happening?" Maira asks.

"I don't know, but we need to figure out what's going on," Shadow says.

Suddenly, they hear someone shouting "Freeze!"

They turn to see a group of police running toward them.

Shadow grabs Maria's hand, and shouts, "Run!"

The two begin to run away from the police.

"Stop! You're under arrest!" One of them shouts.

Shadow and Maria continue to run from the police as fast as they can. Maria begins to get tired.

"Shadow, I don't know if I can keep up," Maria says.

"Just hang on!" Shadow shouts.

Shadow and Maria begin to run faster until they are able to lose the police, and find themselves in the room where the escape pods are.

"Where's grandfather? He should be here. they'll be here any minute," Maira asks worriedly.

"Robotnik said that we need to get to the escape pods and get to earth," Shadow says.

Maria knows that there isn't much time. She knows what will happen if the police catches Shadow.

Maria says, "I'm sorry Shadow."

Maria pushes Shadow in the escape pod and it closes behind him. Shadow quickly turns around and begins to bang and kick it to get out, but the pod won't open or break.

Shadow calls out, "Maria!"

Maria doesn't listen to Shadow. Instead set the coordinates for the escape pods. Maria grabs the lever, and is about to pull it. Just then, the police manages to reach the door way and stop to see Maria holding the lever.

"Let go of the lever," The guard says.

Maria looks to see the police standing there.

"Just let go," the same guard says.

Worried about Shadow's life and wants him safe, Maria brings up the courage with her eyes close and pulls the switch.

The man holds the gun out, and shout, "Freeze!" and fires the gun

The next moment, Maria has already fallen on the ground, and the police are gone. Sadly, Maria has been shot by the gun and falls to the ground. She looks to see the pod Shadow is trapped in.

At the last moment of her life, Maria says, "Shadow please promise me… that you will help people… and be… friends with them…" She then reaches her hand out to him

Shadow cries out, "Maria!"

Maria shows a smile on her face, and says, "I'm sure you'll be happy there Shadow. I only wish I could go along with you… The world looks so beautiful here in space, but my grandfather says the people who live there have to face many problems. That's why you were created to help those people and to be their friend."

Maria then speaks her last words, "Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog."

Then the escape pod Shadow is in falls through the floor and is making its way towards earth.

Maria the Hedgehog opens her eyes, and tears begin to fall from her face. She looks out the window to see Shadow with the others.

Maria says in thought, "I remember everything now. Everything that Shadow and my grandfather did was for me. They did everything for me. They did it because they love me. How could I forgot about them? And our wish to go to Earth together someday."

Maria knows what she needs to do. She walks out of the room with her head down. Sonic follow after her.

Everyone are waiting outside for Sonic to come back. The door open to reveal Sonic with Maria the hedgehog by his side. Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Tails can tell something is not right with Maria.

"Maria, are you okay? Cream asks.

"Yes Cream, I'm okay. In fact, I never felt better. I… I remember now," Maria says.

Maria looks up with tears coming from her face, and now holding a smile on her face. She looks around to see Shadow standing in the back his his arms crossed and his eyes closed. Without missing a beat Maria begins to run towards Shadow with determination. Everyone becomes confused to see Maria running like that. Finally, Maria ends up giving Shadow a strong hug causing him to be pushed back a little. That catches everyone by surprise. Shadow is just as confused as everyone else.

Rouge comes over, and asks, "Shadow, are you sure you don't know that girl?"

"She seems to know him," Omega says.

"And Shadow is letting her hug him like a teddy bear," Sonic adds.

The girl hedgehog stops hugging Shadow, and stands in front of him. Shadow stares at the girl's bright blue eyes with a confused look. The girl smiles even though tears has come down her face, but slowly removes the smile. Take a closer look at the girl's face and eyes, Shadow realizes who this girl really is

His eyes become a little widden, and manages to ask, "Maria?"

"Uh huh, it's me Maria," The girl answers.

Maria then hugs Shadow again with tears coming down her eyes, and says, "I miss you so much."

Shadow is paralyzed that his suspicious are correct. This girl really is Maria, the one who is a dearest friend of him. The one who he believes is gone forever.

The first time in a while Shadowchugs the girls and tears appears to form, "I… i miss you too, Maria."

Everyone else is completely stunned to see and hear what is happening. Maria Robotnik has come back in a form of a hedgehog and now remembers who she is and what she wants to do. She is finally reunited with Shadow.

Meanwhile, hiding in the woods close by four of the Zetis; Zavok, Zazz, Zomon, and Master Zik are spying on the group.

"So this is where the little hedgehog is hiding," Zazz says.

"And it appears Eggman and his robots have escaped as well," Zik says.

"Yeah. Let's go grab her," Zomom says.

"Not right now, not with Sonic and the others are around. We need to seperate them from her if we're going to use her powers. And we might be able to capture some of them who will be useful to us as well," Zavok says.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Zetis' Counter Attack

Everyone gather in Amy's home to talk about the situation about the Zetis, but first, they like some answers from Maria about her revival. Omega stands guard outside the front door while the others remain inside. Amy and Cream serve tea and snacks.

"I have to admit Maria, you sure are full of surprises and you just arrived here," Sonic says.

"Um yeah. I do admit, getting my memories back is overwhelming and the difficult memories along with them," Maria says.

"But Maria, why are you like this? What happened?" Shadow asks.

"I don't really know to be honest. I woke up to be in the container in ARK. I felt like this body wasn't my own, but guess this body isn't my original one. A video recording appear, and Gerald Robotnik, my grandfather, he explained to me about what happened after I… Die, and told me what happened. He told me about me being able to use chaos control, speed, and other kinds of abilities. He even told me about supplies that I need, including fake chaos emeralds to help me with my powers," Maria says.

"And to think that you were the one who trashed those robots," Rouge adds.

"Yeah. I do admit, I was scared but grandmother wanted me to be strong and use my powers wisely. Even though he feel remorse about me being alone, he hoped that I would be able to find Shadow again," Maria adds.

"And you did. You both found each other," Cream says.

"Yeah, through her chaos energy," Rouge says.

Maria turns to Shadow, "I may not remember at first, but I know that you're important to me, and I wanted to find you."

"I'm really glad I was able to find you," Maria says.

Then gives Shadow a hug. Shadow simply places his hand on Maria's back. He doesn't want to show it, but he is glad Maria is back with him.

Shadow asks, "So, am I to understand that these Zetis are still at large?"

"Yeah. They're still in Eggman's base, and we need to stop them before we end up with a robot rampage," Sonic says.

"Yeah. I don't not want to deal with that again," Tails reply.

"Uh, when did you deal with robots?" Maria asks.

"Long story, we need to focus on getting to the base before the Zetis can attack," Sonic says.

"It won't be easy because of Eggman's security system. The Zetis probably increased it by now," Orbot says.

"So what could we do to get inside?" Amy asks.

"I know I can run fast enough to get past them," Sonic says.

Amy asks, "What about Cream, Cheese, and Maria?"

"Yeah. We're not going to get them put endanger," Rouge says.

"Um, how come I can't come?"

Eggman then starts laughing, "You, go face those Zetis! You got to be completely nuts to deal with them."

"I dealt with two of them and their robots in Future City, and I was able to destroy their machines. Okay, maybe the chaos blast was an accident, but I was able to stop them from destroying the city," Maria says, feeling a bit down.

"Yeah. Try not to get too scared next time or you turn into a bomb," Cubot adds. Then starts laughing as well.

Sonic and his friends are not liking Eggman and his robots laughing at Maria. The one who is the most displeased is Shadow.

Shadow steps forward, "I'm going to tell you this one time, I wouldn't light at her if I were you. Unless you want to regret it."

The three flinch in fright to see Shadow showing off a vicious glare. They then scoot back in fright. They remember the last time they end up getting on Shadow's bad side. Mara is rather surprised, she never seen Shadow act like this before.

"That's strike one for you Eggman," Rouge says.

"Um, so how are we going to get inside the base?" Cream asks.

"Well, like Orbot said, the Zetis probably put better security in my system by now, and have robots searching around for intruders," Eggman says.

"I was able to get past them before, and I can do it again," Sonic says.

"Try not to get too confident," Amy replies.

"She's right, the Zetis can be anywhere right now along with those robots of theirs, "Tails says.

"The only way to find them is to hear something getting blown up," Sonic says.

Eggman mutters, "Now that's just asking to be jinxed."

Just then, the door and part of the wall explode ended everyone back and fall to the ground. Everyone cough due to the smoke around the house. They look as the smoke clears away to see Zavok and three of the Zetis and some of their machines.

"Hello Sonic, mind if we all drop in," Zazz says. Then starts laughing.

Eggman mutters, "Told ya!"

Sonic gets up, "You got some nerve barging in here without an invitation."

"And breaking part of my house!" Amy screams in anger.

Zavok says, "Thought it will be nice to pay you and you friends a little visit, but we're also here for a little something."

"What do you creeps want?!" Tails demand.

"Just hand us the blonde hedgehog and we won't scramble you," Zomom says.

Maria asks in a scared look, "But… why me?"

Shadow stands in front of her and is ready to defend her. Sonic and Tails does the same.

Amy brings out her hammer, "If you think we're going to let you take Maria, you're crazy."

"Somehow we know you won't be giving her up without a fight," Zik says.

Cream asks, "Um excuse me, but where you will be taking her? And why do you want her?"

"You don't think we'll let them take Maria, do you Cream?" Rouge questions.

"Just asking," Cream sadly replies.

Zazz laughs, "Enough talk, give us the hedgehog or you're going to be rip to shreds."

Shadow continues to get to defence mode, and says, "Over my dead body."

"You're asking for it stripes," Zazz says.

Zazz runs up and is prepare to attack.

But Shadow shows, "Chaos Spear!"

Shadow creates a spear of energy and throws him at Zazz, that hits him and cause the zeti to falls to the ground. Sonic then spins super fast and hits Zomon on the stomach. Amy, Tails, and Rouge begin to join in the battle.

Zavok uses his fist to punch Sonic and Tails. Zazz and Zomom smack Amy and Rouge. Sonic and his friends continue to fight back. Shadow however, is keeping a close distance to Maria.

Just then Eggman runs past the two, "Orbot! Cubot! We are leaving!"

The two robots follow Eggman as they begin to run away.

Sonic lands on his feet and turns to Shadow, "Quick! Take Maria and run!"

"Shadow," Maria worriedly says.

Shadow reassures her, "Don't worry Maria, I'll keep her safe."

Shadow picks up Maria in bridal style and uses is power boots to get away from the house as far and fast as possible. Zik turns to see the two hedgehog are escaping. He knows that he needs to capture the female one, so he chase after her.

Shadow continues to carry Maria as far as he possibly can.

Maria worriedly asks, "Shadow, are you sure Sonic and the others will be alright?"

"We can only hope Maria. Right now, we need to get you away from them," Shadow says.

Maria hugs Shadow, "Shadow, I'm starting to get really scared. Things have been going so well here until they came along. All I want was to find you and send our life on earth together like we wished."

"I know Maria. I know. I promise to protect you, even if it will cost me my life," shadow says.

Maria is surprised to hear this. Shadow is willing to give up his life for her sake. She leans her head close to Shadow as a tear is beginning to form on her face.

Back at the house, Sonic and the others continue to fight off the Zetis. Because of their control over magnetic fields, they are able to control Omega as well. Rouge flies and dodge Omega's firing.

Amy fights of Zazz like the first time, and boy is she mad.

"Do you have any idea how much damage you have done to my house!" Amy angrily shouts as she begins to hit Zazz on the head hard.

Tails flies in the air as Zomon uses some of the machines to strike at him, but Tails is too fast for them.

Sonic and Zavok fight each other head on. Sonic remembers the last time he has fought this Zeti and knows that he needs to be careful. Sonic jumps in the hair and kicks him on the head. But then, Zavok grabs him on the foot and throws him. Sonic is able to land on his feet.

"Is that all you got, Zavok?" Sonic questions.

"You surely have a lot of potential Sonic. As much as I like to make you suffer, I'm afraid I'm in need of a different hedgehog," Zavok says.

"What are you after Maria? She never did anything to you," Sonic demands.

"You'll soon find out," Zavok says with a chuckle.

Then he begins to charge at Sonic, but the hedgehog dodges quickly. Then Sonic catches up to him, and hits him on the back.

Meanwhile, Shadow continues to use his boosters to take him and Maria far away as possible.

Shadow looks around as he says in thought, "I don't see any of the Zetis chasing after us. Looks like Sonic and the others will have their hands full."

He then holds Maria a little tighter close to him, and says in thought, "I lost Maria once, and I refused to be taken away from me again."

Suddenly, a cane with a round part on top appear on the ground in front causing them to stop in seconds.

"Where did that come from?" Shadow asks.

Maria looks up, "I think it came from him."

Shadow and Maria look to see the small blue zeti from above the tree, and jumps down to the ground.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Shadow demands.

"I'm Master Zik, I have come for the girl," Zik answers.

"No. I refuse to hand her over," Shadow says.

"Why do you want me? Is this about what happened at Future City?" Maria asks.

"You could say that. Zanzibar and Zeena told us about your special abilities and we like to have it in our group," Zik says.

"You uh, want me to join you or something. I don't know, you were using the robots to hurt people," Maria worriedly says,

Shadow says, "Maria won't be join you or any of your magnetic controlling goons!"

"So it looks like you want to fight," Zik says.

Shadow puts Maria on her feet touching the ground, "Maria, you stay here and I'll take care of this guy."

"No. I'm staying with you. I'm not going to let you fight him alone," Maria says.

"But Maria…" Shadow says.

But Maria insists, "I'm staying with you."

Maria takes a red chaos emerald and a blue one from her pocket. She gives the red one to Shadow, and the blue she still holds in her hand.

"I may be new to my powers and the hedgehog body, but I still want help you and my friends who have been so kind to me. Please Shaodw, let me help protect everyone," Maria says.

Shadow asks, "You really wanna help, don't you?"

Maria nods her head in reply.

Shadow shows a smile on his face, and says, "Then let's do this."

"Yes," Maria says.

"So you two are going to challenge me. I'll see how you two hold up," Zik says.

He grabs his cane and taps it on the ground. Just then, robots and other kinds of machines paper in around them. Maria is shocked to see so many robots in one place. There are more robots that her battle in Future City.

"Looks like we in for more than what we expect," Maria says.

"Don't worry Maria. Just follow my lead," Shadow says.

Maria nods her head.

Zik smirks, "I like to see what you two hedgehogs can do."

Zik uses his native ability to control the robots and have them attack the two. Shadow begins to use his shoes to fly around whole Maria uses her super speed.

Shadow turns to Maria, "Remember Maria, follow my lead and listen to what I tell you."

"Right," Maria replies.

Maria runs fast as she catch up to Shadow.

"Maria, attack those robots on the right," Shadow says.

Maria raises her hand in the air, and shouts, "Chaos thunder!"

Blue electricity admits from her hands, and throws them at five machines. They get electrocuted and shut down.

Now it's Shadow's turn, "Chaos boost!"

That increase Shadow's speed, and hit the robots hard like they're bowling pins.

"Chaos boost!" Maria shouts.

The she runs super fast. Then rolls into a ball and hit the robots from a different side. Soon they both land on the ground.

"Wow! Shadow, you're a lot stronger than the last time I saw you use those moves," Maria says.

"Thanks. You aren't too bad yourself. For your second time that is," Shadow says.

"Um thanks," Maria replies with her cheeks blush.

Shadow turns his head away not wanting Maria to see his cheeks beginning to turn red.

Then he says, "But right now, we need to stop these machines."

"Right," Maria replies.

The two jump into the air and use the fake chaos emeralds to increase their power to perform chaos control. Zik is growing impressed to see both of their powers are similar, and maybe they can have both of them and not just one.

Meanwhile, Sonic and his friends are in a lot of trouble. The Zetis summon more robots and they are attacking the town. They fight off the robots to protect the town and everyone who is living them.

Amy takes deep breaths, "There are so many robots here."

"I know, but I don't think they'll ever stop " Rouge says.

"How can summon so many machines?" Tails says.

Rouge asks, "Four of these Zetis are a big nunsense."

"Four? I only saw three of them," Tails says.

"But I'm only seeing three of them," Amy says.

"Then, where did the fourth one go?" Rouge asks.

As Tails, Amy, and Rouge wonder where the fourth Zeti has wonder off to, Sonic continues to fight with Zavok. Zavok is not making it easy for Sonic by having his robots trying to shot at him.

Sonic dodges and jumps to get away from their attacks. Then he spins into a ball and slams at them knocking them down.

Sonic lands on the ground, "I don't know how much long I can keep this up. I need to stop them before they destroy the place and take Maria."

Suddenly, Sonic hears crashing sounds, and turns around to see the robots are being smashed, crush, and punched by a red echidna.

"Knuckles?!" Sonic asks in surprise.

"Hey Sonic, heard that you could use a hand with these machines," Knuckles.

"Glad to have you on board. Now let's turn them into scrap metal," Sonic says.

Sonic and Knuckles fight off the machines, they spin attack, punch, and kick them all until they are shut down.

Then they aim for Zavok. They spin, punch, and hick him. But then, the red Zeti does a counter attack. They land on the ground still ready to fight and taking deep breath.

Far from town, Shadow and Maria are able to fight off the robots. They both take deep breaths and are glad that this is over.

"Keep your guard up," Shadow says.

Maria nods his head.

Zip then summons a big robots, and is shooting at them. However, the robot strikes Shadows and is pushed back.

"Shadow!" Maria exclaims.

Shadow ends up being pushed back. Then another machine strikes him on the back sending him flying across the grass.

Zip chuckles, "Looks like you can't use your power now eh."

"Blast him!" Zip commands.

The robot aim toward Shadow and he is getting injured by strong sharp glowing needles. Shadow tries to get up, but he is unable to.

Maria runs over as she screams, "Shadow!"

The robots continue to shot Shadow with the needles and he is unable to move. Maria runs fast as her feet can carry her. She then stands in front of Shadow taking the hit and is screaming in pain. Shadow becomes stunned to see Maria is protecting him, just like last time. Maria continues to grit her teeth as she is holding. The pain within her.

Just then the robot charges at Maria and there's no way to prevent it. Shadow quickly get to Maria to shield her from the attack. However, the two are hit by the robot and smack right at the tree soon they both are unconscious.

Zik walks to the, "You both show much potential, instead of having one powerful hedgehogs, we end up with two of the. Take them away boys."

The robot grabs Maria and Shadow, and walk away with them unconscious.

At the same time Sonic and the others are fighting the Zetis and their machines.

Zavok hears Zik says though a headset, "I have captured the two runaway. I think they both will be useful."

"Well Sonic, it seems that time is running out, especially for your two friends," Zavok says.

He then inform the other Zetis and they along with the remaining robots leave the town. Sonic and the others look confused as to what Zavok is talking out. Tails and the others are able to reach the two.

"What does he mean two friends of yourself?" Knuckles asks.

"They left because they came what they need do I'm afraid Shadow and Maria are in trouble," Sonic says.

Everyone gasp in shock. Now Shadow and Maria have been captured by the Zetis. With both Shadow and Maria, the Zetis will be invincible.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Two Trapped Life Forms

The view becomes clear to see a room. Shadow finally regain consciousness. He looks around to find himself in and doesn't seem to have a door or a window.

"What happened?" Shadow asks himself.

Shadow quickly regains his memory. He and Maria fight the robots that belong to the small blue Zeti. when the robots attack Shadow, Mara steps in to protect him. Then when Shadow tries to protect her, the robots charges at them and knock the two out.

He realizes, "Maria."

He turns his head rapidly to find his friends. He looks down and is relieved to see Maria next to him and still unconscious.

"Maria? Maria?" Shadow says, moving her shoulder a little.

Maria lets out a groan and begins to open her eyes. She slightly moves her head to see Shadow.

"Shadow? What happened?" Maria asks, feeling a bit weaken.

"I'm afraid we were captured by the zeti and trapped in this room. No door or windows," Shadow answers.

"So we're stuck here?" Maria asks.

"I'm afraid so," Shadow answers.

Maria sighs and begins to get herself up. But as doing so she feels her body weak and in pain.

Shadow holds her, "You shouldn't move Maria, you used a lot of your strength."

"I'm sorry Shadow, I… I couldn't stop them from hurting you," Maria says.

"You have nothing to apologize. I'm the one who couldn't protect you, just like what happened last time," Shadow says.

He can remember the day he lose Maria, and is shot down by G.U.N. He tries his best to fix his mistake and live up to his promise. Now he feels like he fails his promise to protect her.

"It's okay Shadow, you did your best. Those zetis and their robots are very strong. I hope that Sonic and the others are able to find us," Maria says.

Shadow sighs, "I hate to admit, but we can really use some help right about now."

Shadow then holds Maria in her arms and holds her close to him.

Back in Amy's broken house, Sonic and the others give Knuckles up to speed about what has happen and what become of Shadow and Maria. What's more, Knuckles explain to everyone about the reason for his arrival.

"What?! The zeti's robots took the Master Emerald!" Tails exclaims.

"I'm afraid so. I tried to stop them, but this gloomy zeti and his robot owls attacked me from all sides. It gave him and his giant owl like robot to escape with the Master Emerald. I've been after them ever since," Knuckles says.

"Great. Just what we need," Amy says with sarcasm.

"First, they got away with Shadow and Maria, and now they got the master emerald. They're rounding up anyone or anything with power," Sonic says.

Knuckles says, "I can't believe that Shadow's old friend has been resurrected by Gerald Robotnik, and can use chaos energy."

"I know, being brought back to life and end up with new surprises," Rouge says.

"Remind me why you're here," Knuckles firmly asks.

"G.U.N business, but it also seems that we have a rescue mission as well," Rouge answers.

"So what do we do? I hate to think about what they could be doing with Maria and Shadow," Cream worriedly asks.

"We got to find them," Amy says.

"We will. We know that they are being held at Eggman's base, and we need to get inside. Of course, Eggface and his dumbots end up getting scared off by the zetis along with their robots.

"I was not!" A man shouts.

Everyone turn around to see Eggman and his robots.

"Well look who decides to come out of hiding," Sonic remarks.

Eggman grunts, "Very funny."

"Alright, the way it see it, the only way to stop the eti and rescue Shadow and Maria is to work together. Much as I hate it, but we have to work together," Eggman says.

"What?! You gotta be kidding!" Knuckles shouts in anger.

"Unless you have a better plan, you don't have much say in it," Rouge says.

"My data says that you all worked with Eggman in the past. Joining forces is ifficanet to the rescue of Shadow and Maria," Omega says.

Sonic sighs, "Alright Eggman, so what do we do to get inside your base."

"First we will need to see if any changes have been made in my security system," Eggman says.

Eggman brings out a computer and type on the keyboard. He is able to hack into the database and security system to see what the blueprints say.

Tails look at the computer himself, "It looks like the zetis have made a lot of changes to the security system. The have added dangerous weapons and robots around the area. How are we going to get inside?"

"I can run in there and find a way to shut it off," Sonic says.

"I doubt it will be that simple Sonic. Which is why I'm coming with you. I have a knack of sneaking into building and shutting down security systems, " Rouge says.

"Glad to have you on board," Sonic says.

Tails says, "I guess Eggman and I will help guide you two through the security system and dangerous robots around the area."

"Then the rest of us will storm the base when the security system is shut down. Then we'll crush these robots to pieces." Knuckles says.

"Then it looks like we got everything planned out. All we need to do if figure out where the zetis are keeping Shadow and Maria at," Amy says.

"Then let's get to the base and stop those guys before it's too late," Sonic says.

In the control room, Zavok and his zeti brethren, are analyzing Shadow and Maria from the room. The two hedgehogs are unaware they are are being scanned and analyzed by the zetis. The zetis look at the screen for the two hedgehogs data.

Looking at the data, Zavok says, "So those two hedgehogs have the same powers and agility. Interesting,"

"Hmm. The way those two look at each other, I'm guessing there is a relationship going on between them," Zeena says.

"What's the point of a relationship where they're having at this moment. We captured them, so what will we do with them?" Zor asks gloomy.

"Aww, you're no fun," Zeena says.

"So what will we do with them?" Zomom asks.

"It's quite simply, those two hedgehogs are very powerful assets. We'll simply turn them both into robots. That way, they will both be under our control," Zavok says.

Zazz laughs, "And then we'll use them to crush Sonic and those annoying friends of his."

"And I suggest we go with the old saying, ladies first," Zeena says.

"Yes. That hedgehog defeat our robots the first time we arrived, I say we should return the favor for showing us her powers and able to help us capture that black one," Zavok says.

Outside the base, on top of a hill close by, Sonic and his friends look to see the base and know that their friends are inside.

"Alright, we made it to Eggman's base. Now what do we do?" Amy asks.

"We need to sneak inside and find Shadow and Maria. We also need to take down Eggman's factory from making more robots," Sonic says.

"Amy and I will take care of those machine," Knuckles says.

"And I'll find where the zetis are keeping them," Sonic says.

Sonic says through the headset, "Tails, how are things going? Were you able to find them?"

"Not yet, but I can guide you through the security system that will lead you to the factory," Tails answers through the headset.

"Got it," Sonic says.

"Well, it looks like it's time to invade this building," Rouge says.

"Right," Sonic says.

Still trapped in a sealed room, Shadow is using all kinds of chaos control, punches and kicks to escape from this room, but the room feels like it made of something that counteract Shadow's abilities. Maria is worried to see how much strength Shadow is doing for their means of escape.

"Um Shadow, I think you can stop now. You don't want to tire yourself out," Maria says.

Shadow lands on the ground taking deep breaths, "But we can't just stay here and be trapped with those freaks."

"I'm sure we'll think so something," Maria says.

Shadow sits on the ground, and says, "Those zetis are starting to get on my nerves. If they think they can keep us in here then they have another thing coming."

Shadow then begins to throw all kinds of punch and kicks and try using his chaos control, but all Shadow is doing is wearing himself out. Maria is begin to worry about Shadow and the way he is waking.

"Shadow, you're going to wear yourself out. Why are you acting like this? I never seen you acted so violent. Then again, after me dying and resurrected in that pod, I wouldn't be surprised that Shadow changed over time," Marai says in thought.

Maria watch as Shadow continue to pound away on the walls, until he collapse from exhaustion and lays on his back.

Maria kneels to Shadow, and asks, "Are you alright, Shadow?"

"Could have been better," Shadow answers, taking deep breaths.

"I think it's time for you to have a break, and um use our heads for this," Maria says.

Shadow sighs, "Alright."

"From the looks of it, it seems that there are no doors or a window, so we can't get out from there. Maybe there's an air vent or something," Maria says.

"No. I practically try hitting every wall in this room, and there are no air vent here," Shadow says.

Maria says, "Maybe when the robots come you can attack them and make a run for it."

"Not bad, but we have to deal with the other robots around the building," Shadow says.

Maria sighs, "We don't have too many options except wait for help to come."

"Guess so. And I hate feel useless," Shadow says.

"You're not useless. You're strong and courageous, and maybe really stubborn. You're created to help others and become friends with them. And you end up with great friends like Sonic and the others," Maria says.

Shadow sighs, "You could say that."

"Sonic told me about my um, death changed you, but not in a nice way," Maria says.

"I assume he told you about me almost destroying the planet to avenge you," Shadow suspects.

"He did. I admit, what you did is kind of mean, and completely crazy… but it also kind of… sweet of you to hear how much you care for me, and you ended up with a change of heart. You protected the planet from all kinds of trouble, even from aliens," Maria says.

Maria help Shadow up, and gives him a hug, "I'm very proud of you Shadow, and I'm glad that I'm going to experience what you have now and with you once we get out of here and stop the zetis."

"I'm glad too," Shadow says.

Maria giggles, and says, "And other thing."

"What's that?" Shadow asks.

Maria raise her hand up, and gives him a slightly strong karate chop on his head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Shadow asks feeling the pain on his head.

Maria giggles, "Just because I forgive you for almost destroying the planet, doesn't mean I can't give you a little scolding."

"I guess I deserve it," Shadow replies.

Shadow leans forward, and gives him a kiss on the cheek causing Shadow to blush. He then begins to smile a little because Maria is able to smile.

In the halls of the secret base, robots and security camera are searching around for any intruders. Sonic, Rouge, amy, and Knuckles are sneaking down the halls, hiding in boxes and crates and out of sight of the security cameras. Sonic lead the way across the area since he is familiar with the way. Thanks to Tails guidance, they are able to reach the factory that is inside.

Amy looks around, and says, "Wow! This factory is huge. How are we going to take this place out?"

"I have a pretty good idea," Knuckles says, showing his fists.

"Hold on Knuckles, we need t do this without the zetis getting suspicious and knows that we're here," Rouge says.

"How you suggests we do that?" Sonic asks.

Rouge walks over, "How about pulling on this lever?"

Rouge walks to a large lever that has a sign that reads 'Shut Down' over it.

The others become dumfound, "Seriously."

"Eggman, why on earth do you have a large shutdown switch in the factory?" Sonic asks.

Through the headset Eggman says, "It's an emergency switch. I'm surprised that the zetis didn't do anything with it yet."

"Either way, you can shut it down and that will give you time to destroy the factory entirely," Tails says.

"Works for me," Sonic says.

Rouge pulls down the switch and the factory comes to a halt. Suddenly, an alarm goes off that startles the four in the factory.

"What's going on?" Amy asks.

Eggman says through the headset, "I just remember, there is an alarm on the switch so if you turn off the factory it will set it off."

"Now you tell us! Anything else that you should tell us?!" Knuckles shouts.

"Just that the robots will be coming over to destroy you, and will alert the zetis," Eggman adds.

Sonic sarcastically says, "Great."

Before the group can react, the robots are going into the factory to confront them. There are so many different machines and aiming their ammunition at the rescue team.

"Well, to looks like we'll have to fight to get to our friends," Amy says.

"Time to turn these robots into scrap metal," Knuckles says.

"Then let's get to it," Sonic says.

The four then charge at the robots. Sonic uses his spin attack. Amy whacks them with her hammer. Knuckles uses his strong fist to knock them away. Rouge dodges the attack by flying in the air, then fly down for strong punch and kicks at them. The robots begin to fight back and begin to blast them, but Sonic and the others are not giving up easily.

In the control room, the zetis hear the alarm going off.

Zomom asks eating his sandwich, "What is going on?"

"Someone must have got here, and I can give you a good guess who it is," Zeena.

Zavok turns on the security system to reveal Sonic and his friends fighting off the robots.

"Well, it certainly didn't take long for them to show up," Zazz says.

"Yes. And they caught spotted pretty quickly too," Zik adds.

"So what do we do? It's pointless. You'll soon come for their friends and then they will beat us again," Zor says.

Zeena groans, "Why are you always so gloomy and depressed?"

Zavok says, "Zazz, you, Zeena, and Zomom will head to the factory to take care of these pests. We'll take care of the other two hedgehogs."

"Sounds like a great time to do some smashing," Zazz says.

"Come on, the sooner we take of this,the sooner we can conquer this planet," Zeena adds.

Zomom follows, "And then we'll grab a snack too.

"Sure we will," Zeena boredly says.

The three zetis leave the room to take care of Sonic and his friends.

Zor asks, "So what will we do with those two hedgehogs we captured?"

"Not to worry, I know what to do about them," Zavok says, pressing buttons on the panel and one of the screen switch to where Shadow and Maria are.

In the factory, Sonic and the others are doing their best to take the robots down. There are so many robots, that it's close to impossible to take them all down.

Tails talks through the headset, "Sonic, what's going on?"

"We're having trouble with Eggman's robots. They're attacking from all over, and doesn't seem like an end to it," Sonic says.

"Don't worry Sonic, I'm on my way," Tails says.

Amy shotus, "Sonic, look out!"

Sonic turns to see Zazz charging at him. Sonic jumps in the air and performs a sonic spin at him. Zazz manages to stay on his feet. Then Zeena and Zomom appear on the scene.

Zazz laughs, "Alright hedgehog, you and your friends are in big trouble now."

"Yeah. Well, it looks like you decide to take the fight to us instead of sending your robots after us," Sonic says.

"Get ready to be turned into scrap metal," Zazz says.

Zazz then begins to attack Sonic, but he intervenes. Amy and the others continue to fight the robots and begin to fight the other zetis while Sonic take cares of Zazz.

In the sealed room, Shadow and Maria are beginning to hear banging sounds coming from outside.

"I wonder what's going on out there?" Maria asks.

"I know know, something's up," Shadow says.

Shadow then leans to the wall to hear the crashing, banging, and exploding sound. Then he hear a sound that is very familiar to him, sounds like super speed.

"Well, it looks like Sonic and the others have finally showed up," Shadow says.

Maria smiles, "Really, that great. Now we just need to let them know where we are so they can help get us out. I know we'll come up with something."

"I know just the thing," Shadow says.

He then begins to do powerful spins as he bangs on the wall making a loud sound. He begins to do the same attack multiple times. Maria hope this catches the others attention soon before Shadow gets too tired.

But then, strange green smoke begins to make its way into the room.

Maria look to see the smoke, and worriedly says, "Um, Shadow."

Shadow stops and lands on the ground to see the green smoke.

Maria begins to cough as she gets on her knees, "Shadow, what is this stuff?"

"Knockout gas," Shadow answers.

Then he begins to cough himself. The two hedgehog cough as the smoke surrounds the room, and soon are beginning to get tired. Not long, the two collapses on the floor and are beginning to fall unconscious. Soon, the two are asleep and are not going to be waking up any time soon.

Just then, Zavok enters the room and look to see the two hedgehog are unconscious. He then picks up Maria and take her out of the room. Zavok has plans for the two, and he is going to start with Maria.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Shadow's Strength of Rage

Finally able to opening her eyes, Maria looks to see the ceiling, but very high and dark. Maria tries, to get up, but she is unable to move. She turns her head to find herself strapped down to table.

Scared, Maria asks, "What is this place? Where am I?"

"Glad to see that your awake little girl," a deep voice says.

Maria turns her head to see the red zeti, Zavok. She gulps with a scared expression on her face. Maria begins to struggle through her restraints, but she is unable to break free.

"You can't get out of these cuffs. These are made so you unable to use your powers," Zavok says.

Zor sighs, "Why are you even trying? You can't get out of them that easily."

"What do you want from me?" Maria asks.

"If you must know, we would like you and your friend to join us in our conquest," Zavok answers.

"What?" Maria asks in shock.

In the factory, Sonic and the others are fighting off the robots and the three Zetis. Sonic performs sonic spins and use his super speed. Amy uses her hammer to smack the robots like they're baseballs. Knuckles and Rouge use their own strength to die the attack and strike back at them.

Zazz laughs, "You all are putting up a great fight, but you won't be getting past us easily."

"We're just getting started, and we're going to finish this fast," Sonic says.

"Where are Shadow and Maria?" Amy demands.

"Oh, they're alright. We're were only going to get the girl, but her boyfriend interfered," Zeena says.

"Hey! If you hurt either one of them…." Sonic angrily says.

But Zazz says, "Don't worry about them, we're going to make them a lot better. I'm sure that they either join us willingly or we turn them into robots."

"You going to what?!" Knuckles angrily shouts.

"Yeah. I can't wait to watch your two friend scramble you guys like omelettes," Zomom says.

"You not going to make them scramble anyone!" Sonic angrily says.

"We'll see about that," Zeena says.

Suddenly, the wall burst open, and some pieces of the wall fall off. Coming in the factory is the Blue Tornado. Driving it is Tail, and sitting behind is Eggman and his two robots.

They activate the ammunitions and begin to blast the robots and machines in sight. The Zetis quickly move out of the way as the robots in the factory are being shot down. They also destroy the machinery for the factory so no more robots can be made. Tails land the Blue Tornado, and he along with the others hop out of it.

"Hey Tails, good timing," Sonic says.

"Glad I can help," Tails says.

"But we need to hurry. The Zetis said that they're going to turn Maria and Shadow into robots," Amy worriedly asks.

"Then let's find then, and shut down the zetis plan once and for all," Sonic says.

Knuckles looks around, and notices part of the wall has broken off. There he is able to see the Master Emerald.

"There it is. Now we can get it back to the island," Knuckles says.

Knuckles runs over hoping to get it. Before the have a chance, the three Zetis stand in front of them.

"You're not going anywhere," Zazz says.

"But first, we need to deal with those three," Amy says, holding her hammer.

Sonic turns to the others, "Knuckles, you Rouge and Eggman find Shadow and Maria. The rest of us will take care of them."

Knuckles lead Rouge and Eggman away while Sonic and the crew are already taking the three Zetis.

Sonic says, "Alright gang, let's care of these creeps."

In the halls, Knuckles, Rouge, and Eggman are still trying to search for any signs of Shadow and Maria. Eggman has a small device that has a hologram of a map.

"So do you have any idea where Shadow and Maria might be?" Rouge asks.

"Yes. I hacked into my security system and figured out where they are being held," Eggman says.

Knuckles asks, "So which way should we go?"

"We need to make a left down there," Eggman says.

They fun down the hall and turn to the left.

Eggman says, "Then we make a right, and then go straight."

Rouge and Knuckles follow Eggman turn right and then go straight down the hall. Eggman then stop at the one of the walls in the hall.

Eggman says, "They should be right here."

"But it's just a wall," Knuckles says.

"It may be like it, but…" Eggman says.

Eggman uses his hand to touch the wall to reveal a keypad that is hidden in the wall. He then connects his device and hack into the security code so he can gain access. Soon enough, the door opens to reveal Shadow who is still unconscious.

"Shadow," Rouge says, and runs towards him.

She shakes him on the shoulder, but he isn't moving an inch.

"Something's wrong. He looks totally out of it," Rouge says.

"I wouldn't be surprised. This room also has a few secret vents that allow knockout gas to be admit into the room," Eggman confirms.

Knuckles looks around, "But where's Maria? She should be here with him."

Eggman then look over the security system and watch the videos to know the whereabouts of Maria. He is able to find it. He sees Shadow and Maria trapped in the room until knockout gas surrounds the room causing them to pass out. Then Zavok comes in and takes Maria aways while he's unconscious.

"I'm afraid, Zavok already took her before we had a chance to reach her," Eggman says.

"Great. Shadow is passed out. Maria is taken, and the others are dealing with those Zetis. What's more those monsters are going to turn Maria into a robot for them to control if we don't reach her in time." Rogue says.

Orbot says, "But it seems that they might still be around."

"It could be worse,"Cubot says.

Just then, the door closes and they're all locked in the room.

Knuckles smacks Cubot, "You and your big mouth!"

"Ow!" Cubot yelps."

Meanwhile, Sonic and the others are taking care of the zetis. They are performing all kinds of attack on them. Amy smack Zeena with her hammer that causes her to fly right into Zazz. Then Sonic gives them a sonic spin that make them smash into the wall. Tails, then flying in the air as Zomom grabs him and try to drag him down.

Tails shouts, "Let go!"

"No way, fox boy!" Zomom says.

Sonic looks up, "Hey, you let go of my friend!"

Sonic jumps up as he performs a sonic spin and bang Zomom on the back causing him to fall to the ground and right through the ground. Soon three setis are defeated.

"Well, it looks like three of them are down for the count," Sonic says.

"Good. I can't stand to deal with them any longer, but we still need to find Shadow and Maria," Amy says.

Tails asks, "You think we should deal with Zazz, Zeena, and Zomom before we move on?"

"From the looks of it, they'll be out for hours," Sonic says.

"If you say so," Amy says.

The three run off to go find the others before the zetis will have a chance to wake up. However, they still have three more to deal with.

At the same time, Maria is shocked to hear what the zetis want from her.

"You want me to join you. I… I don't know about taking over the world," Maria sheepishly says.

"Sigh, I knew she isn't going to accept it. Let's just turn her into a robot already," Zor says.

"Turn me into a robot?" Maria asks in shock.

"I wouldn't say a robot persay. You're just going to wearing a device that will convince you to obey our orders. Unless, you are willing to cooperate," Zik says.

"What do you mean by that?" Maria asks.

"It's simple, you can convince your hedgehog friend to join us, and we might consider to let you go," Zik says.

"What?! But… I don't think Shadow wouldn't want to do that. He wants to help people not be used to hurt people," Maria worriedly says.

Zavok chuckles, "I had a feeling you wouldn't give in that easily."

Zavok presses a button and robotic arms and machines are begin to get closer to Maria's head.

"What are you doing?" Maria asks, looking worried.

"You're going to be helping us take over this planet, but we can't have you think for yourself, so you will be wearing this. Unless you change your mind about convincing your friend into helping with our conquest," Zavok says.

Maria becomes scared, "But there's no way, I… I don't think I can."

"Well then, it looks like you'll be the first to be turned into a robot slave," Zavok says.

Then he and his fellow zetis start manically laughing. Maria has never been scared in her whole life, and is on the verge of tears.

She screams on the top of her lunges, "Aaaaaaaaaahhh!"

In the room, Shadows hears a horrified scream and becomes stunned as he opens his eyes.. Rouge Eggman, his two robots, and Knuckles notice this, and hear Shadow growl in anger.

"It seems that Shadow is away, but something's wrong?" Eggman says.

"Shadow, are you alright?" Rouge asks.

Shadow doesn't say a word except takes off his gold wrongs from his wrists.

"Uh Shadow, what are you doing?" Knuckles asks.

"I don't think I like the angry expression on his face," Orbot replies.

Cubot says, "He looks like he about ready to snap.

Shadow continues to ignore them. Instead he makes a leave and punches the wall with his chaos control. Shadow breaks down the other wall leaving the two behind. Knuckles and Rouge turn to each other with confused looks.

"What's wrong with him?" Rouge asks.

"I don't know, but something tells me we should find out," Knuckles says.

Soon, they both begin to follow Shadow to see what is going on with him.

In the control room, Maria is frighten to see a strange device is coming right towards her. She is so scared that she closes her eyes, and hope someone can come to her rescue.

"Well, we'll soon be able to control this hedgehog as long as nothing goes wrong," Zor says.

Suddenly, they hear a crashing sound.

"What could that noise be?" Zik asks, looking confused.

"I don't know, but hope it's not Sonic and his loser friends again," Zor says.

They continue to hear the crashing sound getting closer, and closer. Soon enough, the wall burst out and the debris surround the floor where the wall is. Smoke surrounds the area and is beginning to get clear. When the smoke clears, the black hedgehog is looking very angry and his right hand is glowing yellow with flames. The black hedgehog, Shadow grits his teeth in anger.

Maria happily says, "Shadow!"

"Well, it seems that the black hedgehog has finally awaken his true strength," Zavok says.

Zor says, "Uh, I'm not liking the way he is staring at us. He seems so angry. Of course, there are many ways to get angry about. Sigh. I'll take care of it."

Zor then uses his robot to try to hit Shadow, but the black hedgehog dodges the attack. Zor tries to attack again, but again Shadow dodges it.

Zor says, "Sigh, why are you being so serious and angry? What is the point of your anger?"

Before Zor can command the robot, Shadow grabs his arm and looks at him from behind with a vicious glare. Just then, Shadow drags him by the arm, and throws him into the wall. Knuckles and Rouge come out of the hole, Shadow creates to see him throwing the depressed zeti to the wall. Rouge holds Shadow's rings to see what is happening.

"What's got into him?" Knuckles asks.

"I don't know, he's acting crazy," Rouge adds.

Suddenly, they hear someone calling out, "Rouge! Knuckles! Um, can you give me a hand?!"

The group look to see Maria strapped on a table with a few devices hanging over her.

Knuckles puts the pieces together, "I think I know now."

The two then reach to Maria, as Shadow is making his way to his friend right now. Just then, Zik interferes with his cane.

"You won't be getting your friend that easily," Zik says.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Shadow angrily says.

Shadow and Zik begins to fight each other with martial arts. Knuckles and Rouge reach Maria to see she is fine.

"Maria, we're glad you're alright. We're going to get you out now," rouge says.

"Thank you," Maria says.

Knuckles uses his strength to break the restraints on Maria's hands, ankle, and stomach. Once the restraints are off, the tow help Maria off the table, only to see shadow grab Zik and flies into the air, then drops him to the ground.

"But Shadow, I never seen him act so forceful," Maria says.

"I think it's you being endanger is how he is acting like this and gone on to full destroyer mode," Rouge says.

Zavok steps forward to see Shadow landing on the ground.

With a furious glare, Shadow says, "Cure you, how dare you try to hurt Maria?!"

"Uh, I'm guessing messing with a guy who is sworn to protect a person they care about is not someone people should mess with," Knuckles says, sounding a little nervous.

"You can say that again," Rouge replies.

"It shows that Shadow is very determine to be sure everyone is secure for Maria's safety," Eggman says.

"I say, Go get him Shadow!" Cubot cheers.

Orbot covers his robotic eyes, "I don't think I can watch this.

Just then, Shadow and Zavok charge at each other. Zavok uses his brute strength to attack Shadow while Shadow uses his chaos attack. The two continue to throw punches, kicks, and their powerful abilities. They are really going at it.

"We got to stop him before he gets hurt," Maria says.

Maria begins to make her way to Shadow, "Shadow, calm down. I'm okay. See."

But Shadow is not listening, and continues to fight Zavok.

Maria calls out again, "Shadow! Please! It'okay! I'm alright!"

Sonic and the others run through the hole and find themselves seeing a big fight going on between Shadow and Zavok. They are throwing all kinds of attacks.

"What in the world is going on?" Amy asks.

"Shadow is really going at it," Sonic says.

"What's got into him?" Tails asks.

Sonic!" Rouge calls out.

Sonic and the others turn to see Maria, Rouge, and Knuckles running towards them.

Amy says, "Maria, you're okay."

"I am, but Shadow is getting out of control," Maria says.

"What happened?" Tails asks.

Rouge answers holding Shadow's rings, "I think Shadow sensed Maria was in trouble, and went baserc to protect her from harm."

Everyone look to see Shadow attacking Zavok with Chaos spears, Chaos boost, and Chaos Blast. Zavok also throws punches, kicks, and uses his tail to hit the hedgehog. Soon enough, the two are fully attacking each other with full force.

Shadow then throws his fist as he shouts, "Chaos Blast!"

He then punches Zavok so hard that he is blasted right through the wall. Soon the other three Zetis are knocked out. Thanks to Shadow. Shadow looks at the zeti with anger as he takes deep breath.

Sonic gets in front of Shadow, and says, "Shadow, you need to calm down. Maria is okay."

Finally, Shadow manages to calm down and looks to see Sonic and the others. He is mostly looking at Maria.

"Maria," Shadow says, and quickly runs to her.

Maria runs to Shadow and gives him a hug.

Shadow asks, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm happy you came, but I think you went a little overboard," Maria says.

"Sorry," Shadow says.

Rouge then presents his rings, "Here. I believe these is yours."

Shadow takes his cuffs and places them back on his wrists.

"Well now that we took care of these creeps, what are we going to do with them?" Knuckles asks.

Everyone begin to think of an idea. Luckily, Sonic has one, "I have a. Way cool idea."

Outside the base, there is a giant rocket shot that has the zeti inside. Luckily, they're all still knocked out. Standing far away from it are Sonic and the others. Eggman is holding a remote control.

"You think it will work?" Maria asks.

"Don't worry, I program the rocket to give them a one way trip to the Lost Hez and self destruct when they land, so they will never come back to Mobius," Eggman says.

Sonic takes the remote and presents it to Shadow, "Hey Shadow, will you to do the honors?"

Shadow smirks, "It will be my pleasure."

Shadow takes the remote and presses the red button on it. Soon the rocket ship blast the Zetis off the ground, and hopefully out of Mobius.

"Well, hope we'll never see their faces again," Sonic says.

"I hope they stay in the Lost Hex or they will have to deal with me," Amy says.

Maria looks around, and notices someone missing, "Um, where's Dr. Eggman and his robots?"

Sonic and the others notice them gone too.

"Where he go?" Knuckles repeats.

"Don't tell me he ditch us to go back to his wrecked lair," Rouge replies.

"I wouldn't be too surprised. Eggman is probably left to hatch another scheme to take over Mobius," Sonic says.

"But why? He helped us stop the Zetis from taking over," Maria asks.

Shadow says, "The doctor's schemes are hardly anything new."

"He does this on a daily basis. Either way, now that the zetis are out of this planet, we should head back home," Sonic says.

"But first, I need to get the master emerald back to where it belongs," Knuckles.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: An Ending to a New Beginning

Soon everyone return back to Amy's house to see the damage that has happen. The hole in her wall is still visible, and many of the furniture are either broken or shoved.

"Sorry about your house Amy," Tails says

"That's okay, I was think about getting it remodeled anyway. Too bad, about the mess." Amy says.

"Yeah. That battle really mess it up," Rouge says.

Then Amy says, "Still, we need focus on our main problems."

"What's that?" Tails asks.

"Well as much as I like Maria being in my house, I also think it will be nice to have her own place to live," Amy says

Maria says with a smile, "I think it sounds like a good idea. It will be nice to have my own place house."

"Hmm, I see where you're going it. A girl must have her own place to call home, and she can have a certain black hedgehog to come visit her everyday," Rouge says

Shadow sternly flares at rouge, but turns to Maria and shows a small smile. Maria gives him a smile back.

"Great! We can start planning right away," Tails says.

Maria turns to Shadow, "I think it will be fun, right Shadow?"

"I don't think it would be too bad, but where are we going to build it?" Shadow replies.

"There's an opening clearing close by. And it's right by a flower field," Amy answer.

Maria smiles, "Really, a flower field. I think it will be a great spot."

"Then let's get over there and get to work," Sonic says.

The group head to the clearing not far from Amy's home. They see a field and there are full of flowers. There are also a few trees and bushes around the area.

Tails begins to draw a blueprint of Maria's home. Maria describes to Tails what her house should look like. Amy, Cream, and Route help her out. Once the blueprint is complete, everyone begin to bring all the supplies and equipment to build it. Soon, they begin to build the structure of the house.

The boys hammer the wood together, and the other structure of the house. Rouge and the girls help Maria get a few furniture and other things Maria needs for her home.

After getting the skeleton of the house together, they begin to make the wall. Knuckles is able to come back after returning the emerald back to where it is. He begins to help out as well.

They work on the house and getting everything together for a few days. During the time, it feels that the friendship of Shadow and Maria is growing bigger. Shadow seems to act different with Maria around.

Days later, Maria's house is finally build up and Maria has a place to stay of her own. Of course, it's late in the night.

Maria smiles, and says, "Wow! My house looks beautiful!"

"Yeah. It's a great house we made for you," Cream says.

Maria yawns, "I'm a little tired."

"Me too. I can use some sleep," Cream says.

"I guess we can all use some sleep," Rouge says.

"Well, then we should be heading home," Sonic says.

EVeryone decide to head home for the night, leaving Maria to see her new house. The house has a living room, a kitchen, and a private room. Upstairs, there is a restroom, two bedrooms, and a closet. Maria goes into one of the room to be her bedroom she puts her thing in the draw and the closet.

She then walks down stairs and into the kitchen. She brings out drinks and snack, and bring them to the living room. She walks to the chair and places the food on the table, she turns her head to see her friend Shadow as she sits on the couch.

"I'm glad that you get to spend the night at my new house," Maria says.

"Just thought it will be good that I help you get settle in," Shadow says.

Maria smiles and says, "Shadow, I'm really glad I came here, and I'm glad that I was able to find you."

"I'm glad too. It feels so long since we sat together like this," Shadow says.

"Thanks. Shadow, what do you think about me being a hedgehog, and with these abilities?" Maria asks.

"I do admit, your new body and powers are very different. It felt like you change, and yet you are still the same. You do know how to use chaos control, but you're still inexperienced," Shadow answers.

Maria blushes, "I guess you're right. You think you can teach me how to do it. You know Chaos Control better than I could. I think you're the only one who can teach me."

"And I'm glad to teach you how to use it," Shadow says.

Maria smiles, but then becomes sadden. Something is making her feel this way.

"I can't believe that it's been so long, it feels like a century than fifty years," Maria sadly says.

"I know. Maria, I'm sorry for what happened with Zavok and the others. When I heard you scream, I was afraid I was going to lose you like what happened last time. You died and I couldn't do anything to prevent it," Shadow says.

"I guess it must have been really hard for you when I wasn't with you anymore. I sometimes wish I could have done something so you and I could have been at earth together, but I cared too much about you to worry about myself," Maria says.

Marai leans towards, Shadow, "I'm glad that we can be on the planet together. I hope that we'll never be apart again."

"Don't worry Maria, I promise that we'll be together. I promise to protect this world and you from any harm that I come across," Shadow says.

Maria smiles, "Thank you Shadow. We'll never be apart again."

Maria and Shadow spend the rest of the night sleeping in the living room on the couch. Things have come unexpected when Maria comes back to life, and end up getting a wild adventure on the first few days. Now she not only has Shadow, but lots of other friends. She wonders what kind of other adventures and excitement will be coming for her and her new friends, especially with her best friend Shadow.


End file.
